


The Songstress and the Lone Wolf

by sGBC



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sGBC/pseuds/sGBC
Summary: Felix joins the Black Eagles. Canon compliant (mostly). A lot of fluff, and a lot of teasing.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read (I think I'm using that term correctly?) so any typos/mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out, hope you enjoy!

The sound of wooden swords clacking together filled the training ground. Felix wiped the sweat from his brow, staring down the former mercenary with whom he crossed blades.

"They didn't make you a professor for nothing, I suppose,” he admitted dejectedly, before yielding. Felix was renowned for being one of, if not the best, swordsman at the academy, yet he had been bested by the newest faculty member, Byleth.

"Your footwork and fundamentals are solid, but you lack the ability to analyse your opponent's next move. You rely too much on your reflexes. With time they will fade."

After spending only a short while under Byleth's tutelage, he had figured out that his advice came from experience. Tips like these went a long way, and Felix, in his never-ending pursuit to grow stronger, hung on to every word. He had even considered joining the Professor's class, his methods were effective, and his lectures seemed far more interesting than Hanneman’s.

“Then what do I do to improve?” He asked, or rather, snarled. A loss was still a loss, after all, something Felix could have a hard time coming to terms with even on the best of days.

Sensing that Felix meant no ill will, Byleth decided to ignore his tone and instead answer his question.

"Studying magic wouldn't hurt. Particularly reason, I find that the focus required to cast those offensive spells translates well to swordplay."

"I don't care to play wizard, don't waste my time."

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me when you get killed because you couldn't react in time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach."

Byleth left the training ground and began to walk towards the Black Eagles' classroom. Felix cursed under his breath before returning his training sword to the rack.

'Reason, huh?' He thought to himself as he, too, headed towards the door. 'Maybe I ought to go to the library before dinner.'

...

“Oh? Felix studying diligently? What a rare sight!” Sylvain’s voice echoed far louder than everyone else’s in the dining hall. With an exasperated groan at the arrival of his ‘friend’, Felix shut the tome he had just been poring over.

“Don’t you have someone else to bother? And before you ask, no, I don’t want to accompany you on a double date.” He didn’t even attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice as Sylvain slid into the seat next to him.

“Come on, don’t be like that buddy! It’ll be fun!”

While Sylvain laid out ‘their’ evening plans, Felix mentally tuned him out, and began to think. It had been three weeks since Byleth advised him to study magic, yet he just couldn’t grasp any of the concepts. Despite going over four books already, Felix couldn’t even make a spark at his fingertips, let alone form targeted lightning.

“Hey man, you even listening?”

The red-haired boy’s face came into Felix’s field of view.

“So, you in, or not?”

Opting to ignore whatever nonsense had just been coming out of Sylvain’s mouth, Felix got out of his seat with an irritated sigh.

“Hey! Don’t just walk away!”

“I’m joining the Black Eagles’ class. Do me a favour and tell Ingrid so I don’t have to.”

“What? Huh? Wait, what? Why?”

Sylvain’s questions fell on deaf ears. Felix had made up his mind. There was nothing keeping him in the Blue Lions, after all. He couldn’t care less about the Frauldarius title. If he truly wanted to get stronger, he would need the right tutelage. That’s how he rationalised his decision to himself anyway. In truth, he was fascinated by the former mercenary, and admired his strength. As he made his way to the Professor’s class, a rare smile made its way onto Felix’s face.

…

Dorothea sighed as her footsteps echoed throughout the otherwise silent monastery. Another night, another failed date. While yes, a nobleman was the goal, they had to at least be tolerable. She was getting tired of the countless dukes and lords who spoke of nothing but their own achievements and didn’t know the first thing about how to treat a lady. It was late now, almost everyone was asleep or at least in bed, which is why Dorothea was surprised to hear clamouring still coming from the training grounds as she walked to her room. Spurred on by curiosity, Dorothea decided to take a quick peek at whatever was causing such a racket. When she turned the corner, she was met with the sight of the blue-haired boy who had recently transferred into her class. He had been a part of the Black Eagles for a week now, but she still couldn’t quite figure him out. His personality was prickly and abrasive, but he seemed to be relatively serious about studying. He had easily outshone everyone in their class when it came to swordplay at least. Intriguing her still, was the fact that despite the commotion she had heard, Felix was unarmed, not a sword in sight. The source of the noise was quickly revealed, however, as she watched him close his eyes, focus… and proceed to electrocute himself in a spell cast gone horribly wrong. The shock knocked him to his feet and his clothes were smouldering. As Felix yelled every curse he could think of, Dorothea almost doubled over with laughter. Felix’s head snapped towards the direction of her laughter, with his eyes wide.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just… that might be the worst spell I’ve ever seen.” Dorothea explained as she collected herself.

“It’s late. What are you even doing here anyway?” He managed to blurt out while he stood up and dusted himself off. Dorothea might’ve mistaken the slight tinge of pink that fell over his cheeks for blushing if she didn’t know any better.

“Oh, just out for a stroll. You seem to be having fun.” She teased, knowing fully well how angry it would make him. To her surprise, Felix didn’t make some witty retort. Instead, he turned away from her and once again closed his eyes. She hadn’t known him for very long, but she could tell that this behaviour wasn’t exactly natural for him. As he seemed to mentally prepare himself for the possibility of electrocution again, Dorothea stepped towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Not to be rude, but you’re rather horrible at magic, aren’t you?” She said with a wink.

“You think I don’t know?” Felix managed to get out through gritted teeth. He had been practising and studying for weeks now, to no avail. The last thing he needed was a critic, the most skilled in their class at that.

“Hang on, before you blow yourself up, watch.” 

Felix bit back the harsh words on his tongue and cast his eyes to watch her. His pride was already damaged, there was no point in trying to defend it now. Dorothea brought her hands close together, and Felix could only watch in amazement as sparks danced between her palms. She aimed the energy in her hands before releasing said energy into an arc of lightning that burned a hole straight through the nearest training dummy. As the smell of burnt straw filled the air, Felix could only gawk at the charred remains that littered the floor.

“You have to teach me how to do that.” He pleaded.

Almost jokingly, Dorothea took a pompous tone.

“Oh? And what do I get in return?”

Felix huffed impatiently.

“What do you want?”

Dorothea thought for a second. He seemed genuine about getting her help. Judging by the state of his clothes, he had been shocking himself for a long time. She also suspected that tonight was not the first time he had been doing this. Anyone willing to go that far was certainly intriguing. With a nod, Dorothea set her conditions.

“Yup. Got it. Join me for tea every once in a while!”

“Huh? Tea?”

“Yep! Unless you don’t want to of course. In that case, I can just spread the story of a mage so bad at magic, he burnt all the clothes off his body.”

Her smile was wide but her eyes conveyed her seriousness. Felix got the message.

“Fine then. Tea,” he grumbled. 

“Great!”

This time, her smile _was_ genuine as she turned on her heel and walked out of the training ground. Exhausted, Felix slid back against a pillar and took a seat on the ground. As he cast his eyes to the sky, he muttered to himself.

“She never told me how she did it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say that I think this chapter is a lot better than the first (In my own opinion of course).
> 
> Once again, not beta-read, so any mistakes or typos, please point them out.
> 
> Any form of criticism/feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy.

The air of drowsiness that had permeated the classroom grew thicker as the lecture wore on. The history of Fodlan may have been interesting to some, but certainly not any of the Black Eagle students currently fighting the urge to sleep, save for Linhardt, of course, who had already nodded off a long time ago. A Friday afternoon was not the ideal time to memorise an impossibly long list of names and dates. Realising that continuing this doomed lecture would do more harm than good, Byleth slammed his book shut, drawing everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"Ok, we'll call it here for today, just one more thing before you leave," he announced as he strolled over to Linhardt's desk before tapping the napping student's head with the textbook, jolting him awake. 

"In two weeks' time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses. Four students from each house, using training weapons of course. Professors will also be participating."

Reactions varied around the room.

Edelgard appeared to be deep in thought, no doubt already forming strategies to best her rival house leaders on the field. Hubert, seated next to her, preemptively prepared a fresh sheet of paper to start drawing up plans. Petra, still having difficulties grasping the language, asked Caspar to repeat the Professor's words.

Ferdinand piped up.

"A mock battle? The battle of the Eagle and the Lion isn't for a number of months, no?"

"That's right, this is a little different. The purpose of this mock battle is to test how much you students have grown, as well as to prove that I am capable of leading students as a professor and commander." Byleth kept his answers to the point, as always.

"Oh? in a bit of hot water with the higher-up's, professor? If you get fired you can always cry on my shoulder, you know. If you _can_ cry, that is," Dorothea teased, trying to get a rise out of the eternally stone-faced teacher.

Glossing over Dorothea's blatant flirting, Byleth spoke up once more.

"Right, I'll leave it to Edelgard to decide which four of you will be fighting. Let me know who you choose before the end of next week."

With that, Byleth gathered his materials and made his way out of the classroom. In his absence, Edelgard took over as the figure of authority in the room.

"I don't suppose anyone will have any objections if I, myself, participate?"

A series of students shaking their heads answered her question.

"Great, next, I want Dorothea to fight as well."

"Are you sure Edie? I'm not very good in a fight."

"Nonsense. I've seen you hospitalise knights who get a little too touchy. You'll do fine."

"If I must, I suppose I'll fight then," she conceded with fake reluctance, the grin on her face betraying her true feelings.

"Great. Next. Hmm, we could use a close-range fighter," Edelgard wondered aloud.

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Not one to miss out on a fight, Caspar's hand shot into the air.

"Very well. We need one more person then."

After a moment of deliberation, Edelgard decided on her next choice.

"We'll have Bernadetta provide support with her bow."

The girl with the shock of purple hair let out a high-pitched squeal, and tried to appear as small as possible.

"I-I don't think I'll b-be ok on a battlefield."

She closed her eyes and shook her head violently.

"How about F-Felix instead, he's super strong!"

Upon hearing his name, Felix's amber eyes narrowed. He was never one to participate in class, even when he was with the Blue Lions, let alone around these new, unfamiliar faces. He had barely spoken to any of his new classmates, Caspar being the only exception. After his first day, the excitable boy kept pestering Felix, challenging him to a duel, which he eventually agreed to, if only to shut him up. He was surprised by Caspar's strength, however, and the two had since trained together every now and then.

"Bernadetta's right, the dude's got skills! You put me and him on the front line, we'll win this, easy peasy!" Caspar testified.

Edelgard cast her gaze to Felix with violet eyes that seemed to bore directly into his soul.

"Is that so? You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but frankly, I don't know if I can trust you in a fight. Your social skills don't exactly fill me with confidence that you can adequately support your allies."

Felix clenched his hand into a fist. He knew he rubbed people the wrong way, but he made sure he didn't let that attitude extend to the battlefield. As far as he was concerned, if you as much as looked at one his allies with a weapon in your hand, you were as good as dead. Inwardly, Felix cursed his inability to express himself outwardly. If he were like Claude, or hell, even Sylvain, he'd be able to make a witty joke to defuse the situation. Instead, he just crossed his arms and turned his head to examine a particularly interesting corner of the classroom.

"Hmph. Suit yourself."

Damnit. He hadn't meant to use such a scathing tone.

"Oh, come on Edie, he's just shy!"

Dorothea's voice drew Felix's eyes back to where she and Edelgard were standing. 

"Let him prove himself in the mock battle. If he isn't up to scratch, then we don't have to fight with him anymore, sound good?"

Turning to Felix, Dorothea gave him a small wink, and he could almost hear her thoughts.

_ You owe me one, got it? _

Edelgard considered for a moment before addressing Felix once more.

"Are you ok with those conditions?"

"Fine by me."

His outward air of nonchalance was a cover for his internal gratitude to Dorothea. He remembered that despite making their deal a week ago, they had yet to meet. As a result, he still couldn't grasp even the basics of reason magic. He made a mental note to approach her before the mock battle. Felix was snapped out of his thoughts by Edelgard's voice.

"Very well then. That means me, Dorothea, Caspar, and Felix will be participating in the mock battle. Everyone fine with that?"

A chorus of affirmation arose from the students.

"Then, until the next lesson."

With that, Edelgard and Hubert left the classroom, prompting the other students to pack up their own belongings. 

...

Sunday at Garreg Mach was a day off for the students in order to recuperate and prepare themselves for another week of learning. That is, in theory. Some particularly dedicated students opt to spend their day off studying or training. One such student is Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Since the incident with Dorothea, Felix had not attempted to physically cast another spell, choosing instead to pore over even more spell books and grimoires. Unfortunately, Felix had always been more of an active learner. He had become adept at swordplay through diligent training and repetition, not studying books. Swallowing his pride, he decided that it was high time he talked to Dorothea and seek her advice. As he was leaving the library, a thought crossed Felix's mind.

'Come to think of it, I don't know where she'd be on her day off.'

He made his way downstairs, deciding to check the classroom first.

No luck.

The dining hall perhaps? it was almost lunchtime.

Still no sign of her.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Felix asked a younger girl he passed on his way out the door.

"You. Seen a girl with brown hair, wears a hat?"

The girl seemed frightened at first, but responded to his question.

"You mean Dorothea Arnault?"

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"Dunno, haven't seen her."

Suppressing a laugh, the girl snuck past Felix into the dining hall. Not one to pay attention to gossip, Felix was unaware of the young songstresses' reputation around the monastery. In fact, he was unaware that she even _was_ a songstress. If he didn't even realise that, then he couldn't have possibly understood the dirty looks that got thrown at Dorothea, especially those from the girls. Due to his density, he took the girl's words at face value and continued searching for Dorothea.

...

Dorothea sighed deeply as she entered the grounds of Garreg Mach. Her date had been a disaster. Admittedly, she was reluctant to agree in the first place, only her suitor had been so persistent that repeatedly turning him down had become a bigger hassle than just agreeing to a meal with him. Said meal was a horrible experience. Because Dorothea agreed to eat with him, it seems his ego had inflated unbearably, showing his true nature. He was sleazy the whole time, flirting with the waitress and making horribly inappropriate remarks about both her and Dorothea. In the end, she got up and left before the food even arrived, opting to take the long walk back to the monastery than to spend another second near that man, much less within the confines of a carriage. It's true he had money, as well as a title, but even Dorothea had standards.

She was worn out, but it was too early to go to bed. It was late afternoon now, which meant that the cathedral would be relatively empty. Dorothea was not a devout believer of the church of Seiros, but she could at least appreciate the peace and quiet that sitting in the pews brought. As she made her way across the bridge, she hummed a little melody that was carried away by the wind.

...

After an hour, Felix's search had been fruitless. Vehemently annoyed, he had made his way to the training ground to vent his frustrations. Those plans were sent askew by the presence of Dimitri, crown prince of the Kingdom of Faerghus. After all these years, even the sight of the prince he had so lovingly named the 'boar' made his blood boil. Turning away from the training ground, Felix ran into his professor coming from the direction of the dorms.

"Ah, Felix, perfect, could you do me a favour? Take this sign up sheet to the cathedral and give it to the choirmaster. Thanks."

Obviously busy, Byleth walked away before Felix could even get a word in.

With an exasperated eye-roll at his own rotten luck, Felix crammed the paper into his pocket and walked across the bridge spanning the gap between the cathedral and the monastery proper. As he neared the door, Felix could hear a female voice, echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the cathedral. As his eyes adjusted to the indoors, he could make out the sight of Dorothea, singing beautifully while her familiar hat lay discarded next to her on the seat. Felix stopped for a moment, and let the song wash over him. It was a sombre tune, the lyrics telling the story of a wife whose husband died at war. Realising that he had been standing in place for a little too long, Felix cleared his throat loud enough to get her attention and took a few more steps into the aisle separating the pews.

"I need to give this to the choirmaster, they here?" He asked, waving around the now-crinkled page.

"Actually, it's just me here. that's why I was, um, singing." She replied in a quiet voice, a little embarrassed that there was someone listening to her. She was used to it when she was on stage, but in private was a different story.

"O-Oh. I, uh, I see."

Felix was not very good at conversation, even less so when he was asking for a favour. Instead of just coming out and asking Dorothea for her help, he decided to build up to it.

"Do you like to sing?"

A lame attempt at small-talk, but it was the best he had.

Dorothea's reply was firmer than her last, now that the conversation had veered into familiar territory.

"Of course! I _was_ in the opera you know. How about yourself? Care for a duet sometime?"

Felix looked away from her. Now that her usual flirtatious tone had returned, it made it even harder to ask.

"I don't sing."

"Uh-huh. So, was there something you needed aside from the choirmaster? Something tells me you aren't exactly the 'praying' type."

Damn. She could be awfully perceptive when she wanted to be. After swallowing nothing, Felix decided to just come out and say it.

"Teach m- No, wait. Could you please, teach me how to perform magic? I'll have, uh, tea with you, so, tell me what you know."

Dorothea giggled, as her songlike laughter filled the silence around them.

"About time you asked me, it's awfully rude to keep a lady waiting."

The smile she showed Felix was so bright that he had to avert his eyes, for fear of embarrassment. As he started to mumble some form of apology, Dorothea linked her arm with his and practically dragged him out of the cathedral. 

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress??!?
> 
> Next chapter will be the mock battle!
> 
> Was feeling inspired so I managed to crank this one out in an afternoon but I'm starting to get swamped with assignments so this may have to take a back seat.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who has read this far, I hope you enjoy this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so.
> 
> I've decided to take some creative liberties in this chapter. Nothing too crazy, but I'll explain my thought process in the end notes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, was a lot of fun to write :)

"Take a seat, anywhere's fine."

While Dorothea busied herself with the teapot, Felix shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. She said anywhere, but her room wasn't exactly spoiled for choice. Felix glanced at the bed, then shook his head to try and stop himself from thinking of anything weird. 

Too late. 

Electing to go with the safer option, he pulled the chair out from under her desk and spun it around so it was facing the middle of the room. He would feel awkward waiting, so instead of sitting, he walked over to Dorothea.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, by telling me how many sugar cubes you take."

"None."

"Ooh, how manly," she teased.

She turned and handed him a teacup before plopping down on the bed and lifting her own cup towards her mouth.

"Mmm, that hits the spot."

As Felix sat, She smiled at him, waiting patiently for him to sample his own cup. In truth, Felix hated tea. On its own, it was far too bitter, but even just one teaspoon of sugar made it far too sweet for his liking. Dorothea's expectant stare was difficult to refuse, however, and with a sigh, Felix raised the drink and sipped lightly.

Bracing for the worst, he could feel his eyebrows arch in surprise at the unexpectedly pleasant flavour that passed his lips.

"It's good," he said softly, still bewildered by the discovery of this taste.

"Right? This is my favourite blend."

After another sip, Felix was eager to get down to business.

"So, how should I start when I try to cast? Is there a particular stance I should be in?"

"Woah there, tea is for talking. Studying comes after."

"Huh?" Felix was confused. Did studying not count as talking?

"Remember our deal? I said I'd help you if you had tea with me. Tea includes talking as well, you know," she winked, sending Felix into a temporary state of mental free-fall.

"Then... what are you meant to talk about?"

"Anything! Funny stories, things you like, any jokes you heard, it could be anything!"

Felix stared at his cup.

"I don't know any jokes."

Dorothea giggled, amused by Felix's abysmal conversational skills.

"I figured that might be the case. How about your childhood then? You're a duke aren't you, there must be something to tell."

Felix's eyes darkened. He tried to never think about the past.  When he was younger, it was always "why can't you be more like Glenn?" After his brother died, it was always "you poor thing." Faerghus held no happy memories as far as he was concerned. Perhaps that's why he was so laissez-faire about departing from the Blue Lions.

Sensing she had accidentally struck a nerve, Dorothea tried to run damage control.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be insensitive."

"It's fine. Maybe one day. Not now."

Felix's thousand-yard stare had not lifted, causing Dorothea to mentally chide herself for asking after his past. If their situations were reversed, could she tell him? Describe the hidden alleyways of Enbarr, littered with the bodies of children who couldn't find a meal? Tell him about the friends she would make, only for them to be snatched off the side of the road?

No. She couldn't.

Dorothea did what she does best in these kinds of situations, and carefully selected her next question to lighten the mood.

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

Felix almost spat out a mouthful of tea.

"Wha- I- Huh? No."

"Oh, what a shame, you're so handsome, too."

Try as he might to hide it, the blush on Felix's face was painfully obvious.

Dorothea's laughter filled the small room.

"Good, you're feeling better now. Thought I lost you there for a second."

Felix realised that she was worried about him, filling him with a sense of... Pride? Joy? Something more? Whatever it was, he was grateful.

"Sorry," he managed to get out.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me about your first kiss!"

...

The teasing continued until the teapot was empty.

"Are you satisfied yet?"

While Felix had at first been embarrassed by the nature of her questions, he quickly became more annoyed by them as time went on.

With a contented sigh, Dorothea stood up and stretched her arms.

"Mm, I suppose."

"Then, will you teach me?"

Dorothea brought her finger to her chin and looked at the roof.

"Oh right, I did agree to that didn't I?"

Felix gritted his teeth.

"You forgot?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Jeez, you don't have to get so mad. Come on, let's go to the training ground, it'll be easier to explain if I can demonstrate.”

…

Felix closed the door behind them as they stepped out of her room. On the way to the training ground, he overheard some students who were looking at them as they passed.

"Another noble? She chews through them quick."

"Think I have a chance?"

"Can't hurt to try, man."

As the boy turned to call out to the songstress, he was met by Felix's glare, which quickly dismantled whatever unfounded confidence he had mustered.

Dorothea quickened her pace a little.

"You can just ignore them, I get it all the time."

"Why? That's not right."

"You don't know?"

Felix's look of genuine confusion answered her question.

"Never mind then. If you can cast Thunder without blowing yourself up, I _might_ be inclined to tell you."

Still not getting it, Felix just shrugged and pushed open the door to the training ground. As they situated themselves, Dorothea began to explain.

"Ok, so. Think of casting a spell as having three steps. There's the collection of energy, the aiming of the energy, and then the releasing of the energy. If you skip a step, the spell won't cast. With me so far?"

"I think?"

"Think of it like this, you can aim and release, but if there's no energy collected, nothing will happen. Alternatively, you can collect and release the energy, but if you don't aim it, it'll backfire, something that you seem to be rather familiar with."

Ignoring the unnecessary dig, Felix tried to visualise the lesson.

"So collecting the energy, is that the thing you did where you hold onto the lightning?"

"Yep. Try and do that on your own first."

Felix closed his eyes and brought his hands together.

"Wait, keep your eyes open. I did that at first, too, you think it makes it easier to focus the energy right? While that might be true, you need to visualise where the energy will go, otherwise, it'll just run throughout your whole body."

Heeding her advice, Felix watched his palms and attempted to channel energy towards them. After a few moments, he began to feel a tingling sensation at the ends of his arms.

While it was nothing compared to Dorothea's ability to make lightning seemingly envelop her palms, Felix's own hands boasted a few sparks, jumping erratically between his fingers.

"Good job! Those books must have paid off, huh?

"Shut up. Just tell me what to do next."

“Do I shut up or tell you?"

"Agh, sorry, tell me. Please."

"Ok, these next two steps will work better if you do them at the same time. See that dummy?" She pointed to the other side of the hall at the target that resembled the one Dorothea herself had burnt to tatters the last time they were here.

"Aim your hands at it, then imagine releasing all the built-up energy. Kind of like a bow and arrow. Right now, you have the string pulled back, so you have to aim and release. Got it?"

Felix nodded silently, then directed his hands towards the dummy. A blinding light, followed by a loud crack, filled the arena, causing Felix to instinctively shield his eyes. As he brought his arms down from in front of his face, he saw steam pouring out of a charred spot on the wall, 20 feet to the right of the target.

"Hey! You managed to get it in the same direction! That's pretty good for your first try using my _advanced_ technique."

Felix sighed, annoyed, knowing Dorothea had taught him the most basic of the basics and not some 'master spell'.

"At least I can actually cast it now. Thank you. I owe you one."

Not expecting this sudden gratitude, Dorothea turned, hoping her cheeks didn't look as red as they felt.

"Well, I'll leave you to master that on your own time. If you want the next upgrade, It's gonna cost you!"

Not expecting to enter negotiations, Felix was caught off guard.

"Wha-? How much?"

Dorothea span to face him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Another cup of tea, of course!"

...

Sunday, the day of the mock battle. Having received the formal brief, Byleth made his way back to his class, who were waiting on the southern end of the field. Despite only four of them participating, the entire class had come to give their support from the sidelines. Most of them at least. Ferdinand was still arguing with Edelgard, trying to convince her that he was a better pick than Felix was. Byleth called his class to attention.

"Ok, listen up. If you get eliminated, you have to make your way over to the medical tent. If you keep fighting after you're deemed out of the match, we get disqualified. Got that?"

Everyone spoke up in agreement, except for Felix, who nodded silently. Byleth was surprised that Edelgard had picked him to participate. He knew he was handy with a blade, not to mention he had the awareness and tactical sense of a great soldier, but something told him that he wasn't picked with these qualities in mind.

"Last house standing wins. We're on in ten, so look alive. The rest of you, head on up to the top of the hill."

The rest of the Black Eagles walked away, Hubert having to practically drag Ferdinand.

"Edelgard, you'll have command in the field. Give out orders as you see fit."

"Thank you, professor."

She surveyed her available troops.

"Caspar, go down the left side of the forest by yourself. If I know Claude, he'll be scheming something big. If we can cut him off before he gets a chance to implement any plans, then the Golden Deer will be as good as gone."

"You're the boss!"

With a grin, Caspar hefted his axe onto his shoulder.

"Professor, take Dorothea and cut a path through the middle of the field. I'll take Felix with me around the other flank. We'll stay hidden, then support you with a pincer attack."

Byleth nodded in agreement. A trumpet sounded from the top of the hill. The mock battle had officially started.

"We all know our places. Let's win this."

...

Felix stepped carefully, avoiding fallen branches and clumps of dead leaves. Their mission was one of stealth, leaning on the element of surprise to assist Byleth and Dorothea. They made their way through the forest's Eastern treeline, Edelgard leading the way.

He didn't know how to feel about being paired up with the Adrestian princess. She made it clear during the selection process that she didn't trust Felix, yet still brought him along with her. He suspected it was a way of keeping an eye on him, but also a way of protecting her friends. If Felix was the kind of person to flake on a fight, she would be the one in the line of danger as opposed to one of her Black Eagles. Felix could respect that line of thinking, though it was unnecessary. He would never back away from a fight.

Edelgard held up her hand, snapping Felix out of his thoughts.

"Hear that?" She said in a low whisper.

Felix perked his ears, then heard the sound of running water.

"A stream. sixty... no, seventy-odd metres away."

Edelgard nodded her agreement, then continued to pick her way towards the stream.

When they reached the bank, Edelgard spoke again.

"The water will mask our noise for now."

Felix studied the flow of the water, which ran from East to West. He recognised it as the stream that marked the halfway point of the forest.

"If we follow the stream, it'll lead us to the centre of the forest. The Blue Lions started at the North end, so they must have moved into the middle by now."

"I don't suppose you know anything they have planned?"

Felix shook his head. They were only told about the mock battle after he left.

"Although, unless the Boar learned some strategy while I was gone, they should be moving as a group. He most likely had the bright idea to capture the middle of the field, then defend it with all five of their troops."

Edelgard took in this information.

"If you're correct, then Dorothea and the professor might be in trouble."

Felix nodded, gripping the pommel of his sword a little bit tighter than before.

"We'll follow the water until we reach them, then hide and wait for the professor. Whatever call he makes, we'll follow his lead."

"Alright."

They set off once again, following the path marked by the water's edge.

...

Dorothea could feel her heart in her throat. Despite her proficiency with both magic and a sword, she had never actually been in a battle before. Obviously a mock battle didn't _really_ count, but it was still nerve-wracking nonetheless. She looked to Byleth to reassure herself. No matter the situation, he always looked calm. Even now, with his sword drawn and head on a swivel, he didn't show even a trace of emotion. Dorothea swallowed hard, then she, too, scanned their surroundings. From what seemed like a fair distance away, they heard a yell, followed by a low rumbling sound. Dorothea swore she felt the ground shake at her feet.

"A fire spell. Probably Hanneman."

Byleth's calm analysis brought her back to her senses. They had been moving for some time now, and were nearing the centre of the forest. From in between tree trunks, Dorothea spotted a flash of blue.

"Is that...?"

"Dimitri," Byleth finished. "Get ready. We're going in."

One more deep breath.

"I'm good."

Byleth nodded, then broke out into a sprint, Dorothea following closely behind. They burst into a clearing, and Byleth immediately crossed blades with the crown prince, nearly taking him by surprise. He wasn't alone, however, as Dorothea narrowly avoided a lance thrust from the side, by a girl with a blonde braid. She recognised her assailant as Ingrid, jumping back to create some distance between them. It was a two on two, for now. There was no telling if, or when, more Blue Lions would emerge from the trees and outnumber them. Dorothea sent a bolt of lightning at Ingrid, which was expertly dodged as she planted her lance to pivot out of the way of the blast. Out of the corner of her eye, Dorothea noticed the professor stuck in a deadlock with Dimitri. If they were both using swords, Byleth would have won, no question. Dimitri's lance, however, gave him reach that was difficult to combat with the short length of the professor's blade. Returning her attention to Ingrid, Dorothea drew her own sword from its sheath, trying to lure her into committing to a charge. She took the bait, lowering her lance and setting her feet. Taking advantage of this, Dorothea quickly dropped the sword and brought her hands together, sending another blast of lightning towards the now wide-eyed Ingrid. She brought up her lance too late, the bright-blue bolt finding its mark and hitting her square in the chest. Before she could celebrate, however, she heard a strangled cry from Byleth's direction.

"Ambush!"

She turned and saw Byleth fending off not only Dimitri, but now Hanneman and Ashe as well. She took a step towards him, intending to help, but the sound of crashing branches caused her to turn back around. She was met with the sight of Sylvain bearing down on her, lance raised in preparation to strike. Dorothea tried to bring up her hands in defence, far too late to make a difference.

Just as she was about to be hit, a blinding streak of blue lightning struck Sylvain's lance, splintering it in half. The first bolt was followed by a second, this one aimed far more accurately than the former, striking him in the stomach, knocking him back against the trunk of a tree. Dorothea span around and saw Felix, arms raised, breathing heavily. His fingertips were smoking, and one of his pant legs had a tear across the knee.

Dorothea was dumbfounded, but before she could even get out a 'thank you', Felix drew his sword and ran to assist their professor.

Cursing herself for forgetting, Dorothea also turned to run to Byleth's aid, only to see her help was no longer needed. While Felix had emerged from one side of the clearing to help Dorothea, Edelgard had emerged from the other. Ashe was knocked out, a nasty welt forming on the back of his head from where the hefty wooden axe had made contact. Byleth had managed to disarm and defeat Dimitri, who was slumped against a tree, catching his breath. Hanneman, too, was out of commission, having been struck by Felix's sword across the chest. Dorothea was amazed by her friends. The four of them combined had managed to take out the entire Blue Lion house.

_Wait, four of us?_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, an arrow whizzed past her face and embedded itself in the tree behind her.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as far as I'm aware, magic in Three Houses is never really explained? And if it is then somehow in my 230+ hours with the game I must've missed it. I hope my system makes sense, as I will try to maintain consistency with the logic in future chapters.
> 
> Second, the mock battle. The map is kinda weird, because it's just a plain with some trees, so I decided to make it a forest just to spice things up a bit. Hopefully, no one got lost by my descriptions.
> 
> Next chapter will see part 2 of the mock battle, where a winner will be decided.
> 
> Until then, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Another arrow flew, this one aimed at Byleth. He ducked just in time, straining his eyes in the direction it came from, searching for the attacker. Realising the danger that remaining in the clearing would hold, he slinked behind a tree, using it as cover. Daring to peek his head out, he analysed the situation. Dorothea, Felix and Edelgard had all had the same idea as him, the girls each behind their own tree, Felix lying prone behind a fallen log. No more arrows followed the first two, meaning the unknown sniper either didn't have a clear shot, or they had relocated.

Jeralt's advice he received during their stint as mercenaries ran through his mind.

_Assume the worst. If you plan to fight a hundred men, ten is nothing by comparison._

At worst, there were all five Golden Deer by their location, with at least one of them being capable of ranged combat. Byleth did a quick mental roll-call.

_Claude and Ignatz use bows. It could be either one or both of them that fired just now. Only two of us can use magic, even then, Felix still can't control his aim. Assuming Caspar is out of the battle, we have no reinforcements incoming. A blind charge is out of the question. Even if we take them by surprise, what if other than the bow, there are four magic users?_

Byleth inhaled deeply, then signalled to Felix, getting his attention. He first put his finger to his lips, then mouthed,

_"Keep quiet."_

Felix nodded, showing his understanding, before mouthing back,

_"What now?"_

Ready to put his makeshift plan into motion, Byleth gestured towards the tree-line from which the arrows had come.

_"Use Thunder, aim for the branches."_

Felix's face scrunched into a look of confusion.

From his other side, Edelgard got his attention.

_"Trust him. He has a plan."_

At least, she assumed he did.

With a sigh, Felix pressed his hands against the ground, ready to spring up from his hiding place at the Professor's signal. Byleth held up three fingers, giving him a countdown. Once his final finger fell, Felix jumped up and was immediately met with an arrow, flying just above his head. He broke into a run, weaving in-between trees to break the line of sight from the other side of the clearing. As he ran, he brought his hands together, charging up a blast of lightning. He loosely aimed it at the tree-line, then released the spell in a flash of blue that momentarily lit up the forest. He didn't stop running, however, as another arrow landed in between his feet. After ducking behind a tree, he poked his head around the side to survey the damage his spell had done. It had struck a tree trunk 10 feet to the left of where he was aiming, making him wince inside. He didn't have time to lament his lack of accuracy, however, as another effect of his spell was quickly making itself known. The trunk had caught on fire, which was now spreading across the tree-line, filling the air with smoke. Just as Felix had understood his professor's plan, he heard a shout from their previous hiding place. He looked back and saw Byleth and Edelgard charging towards the smoke, presumably having caught sight of their assailant. Before Felix could admire his professor's tactical prowess, a sick feeling began to settle in his gut.

_Why wasn't Dorothea following them? Was that shout...?_

For what felt like the millionth time today, Felix broke into a sprint.

...

"That was dirty, professor! Think of the environment!"

Byleth crossed his sword with Claude's own.

"I don't wanna hear about what's dirty from you," he said, parrying another of Claude's blows.

When Byleth and Edelgard had run into the smoke, they were met with the two de facto leaders of the Golden Deer, Claude and Hilda. Hilda had run, prompting Edelgard to give chase, leaving Byleth to deal with the eternal troublemaker. One thing that worried Byleth, however, was the fact that neither of them had been holding a bow. At first, he thought of the possibility that they had simply ditched it in a bush. This theory was quickly disproven by the fact that neither of them had been wearing a quiver, meaning that the archer was still very much a threat to Byleth. He didn't have much time to dwell on the location of the mysterious sniper, however, as Claude's attacks were unrelenting. He was almost on the same level of swordsmanship as Felix, though much less polished than the young Fraldarius heir. His lack of discipline was not a disadvantage, however, as it made his slashes unpredictable, not conforming to any style of swordsmanship Byleth was familiar with. This, combined with the haze that had now settled in the forest as a result of the fire Felix had started, meant that the two were more or less on equal footing in terms of skill. As they duelled, Claude became more and more focused on searching for an opening in the professor's defences. Byleth was determined to prevent him from finding one, but their difference in energy began to catch up to him. Byleth had already fought against three of the Blue Lions simultaneously, as well as running far more than his opponent. Claude had been lying in wait for most of the mock battle so far, meaning he had far more stamina he could afford to expend. As the professor was getting pushed back further and further, one more sweeping blow from Claude knocked the blade out of his hands. 

"Ha, sorry teach. My win."

As Claude raised his sword to cement his victory, a flurry of bright blue hair appeared behind him. Before the blade could find its mark, Caspar's axe connected with the back of the leader of the Golden Deer's head.

"Ouch! Are you kidding?"

Byleth breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his rowdy saviour.

"That was close, professor. Good thing I came running towards the smoke, hey?"

Byleth picked up his sword off the ground and returned it to its sheath.

"Good job Caspar. Do you know where any of the other Deer are?”

He shook his head.

“You guys are the first people I’ve run into since we started.”

...

Dorothea hid under a ridgeline, hidden by the bushes that grew along the edge.

"Ah, fuck!"

She groaned as she put weight on her bad leg. She had planned to charge with Byleth and Edelgard, but the unknown archer had other plans for her. An arrow had caught her knee, causing her to quickly scramble back into the tree-line that promised safety. As it was a training arrow, the point was obviously not sharpened, but the blunt wooden head could cause more than enough damage, especially to the joints. Dorothea had managed to half-walk, half-hop until she found the ridge she was currently under. What little white magic she knew could only heal small cuts. More serious injuries like sprains required more traditional recovery methods that weren't exactly readily available on a battlefield. She gritted her teeth and attempted to stand. The dull throbbing could still be felt, and she winced slightly whenever she stepped, but for the most part, was mobile.

A short distance away, a twig snapped.

Dorothea was suddenly on high alert, her head snapping towards the noise, hands brought up and ready to cast.

Another ruffle of leaves.

Electricity began to surge throughout her arms.

The top of a head became visible against the green backdrop of the forest.

Recognising the deep blue hair and amber eyes, Dorothea dropped her arms.  


"Felix! Over here!" She said in a harsh whisper, ushering him over with a wave of her hand.

Felix's eyes grew wide upon seeing her. He was breathing hard, mouth agape, and his face was slightly flushed.

"I heard a yell... ran... fast as I could," he explained before bending down in an attempt to regain his breath.

Dorothea realised that he had heard her yell when the arrow caught her knee.

_ Did he push himself that hard over just that? _

Her face felt a little hot. She turned away, regaining her composure while Felix regained his breath.

After a minute, she looked back at him.

"What should we do now?"

Felix took a moment, gears almost audible as they turned in his head.

"I didn't see where the professor... "

Felix's eyes locked onto something behind Dorothea as he trailed off.

"Shit! Get down!"

Felix tackled her to the ground as a ball of dark plasma sailed over their heads.

Before Dorothea could even react to his position on top of her, he picked himself up and surged forward, drawing his sword as he ran.

Dorothea got up as well and turned to see the source of the magic, Lysithea, aiming another spell. Felix was fast, but he wasn't that fast. He wouldn't make it in time.

A burst of blue electricity struck a branch above Lysithea's head, shifting her focus for only a second. That second turned out to be crucial, as Felix brought his sword into an uppercut, striking the young mage on the chin.

"Lysithea!"

A cry from deeper in the forest revealed the location of the archer that had pestered the Black Eagles for the past half hour. Recognising the voice as Ignatz, Dorothea ran (albeit slower than usual) towards the sound, hands raised in preparation. Felix nodded an unspoken affirmation before he, too, began to run towards the archer. They caught him just as he was nocking another arrow. He was stopped by the combined power of two lightning bolts, converging on his chest. As the flash of light subsided, Dorothea and Felix panted, both exhausted.

After another few minutes of catching their breath, Felix spoke up.

"Who's left?"

...

Edelgard brought down her axe with crushing strength, splintering Hilda's own that was brought up in a meagre attempt to parry.

"Eek! Ok! I surrender!" The pink-haired noble managed to squeak out before Edelgard could hoist her axe once more.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, jeez. I didn't even want to fight anyway."

Behind them, Edelgard heard the rustling of leaves, turning to see Byleth and Caspar bursting out of the forest, weapons ready.

"She surrendered already."

Caspar's grin dropped into an almost comical frown.

"Aw man, I haven't gotten to fight, like, anybody."

Byleth scanned their surroundings, then cast his gaze down to Hilda.

"Where's professor Manuela?"

"I don't think she ever left the starting area. I think she got dumped last night so she didn't really care, y'know?"

Byleth sighed at the example his fellow faculty member was setting. 

"Let's go then."

The three Black Eagles ventured out of the forest.

...

A trumpet sounded, signalling the end of the mock battle. Felix and Dorothea had been resting, deciding that it would _probably_ be ok if they left the rest to the professor. Upon hearing the brass, they stood to return to the monastery, where they would be debriefed about the battle. Just as Felix turned to leave, he heard a wince from behind him.

"You ok?"

"Never better," she smiled, though it was obvious she was in pain.

Felix narrowed his eyes, then saw that she was favouring her left leg, a purple bruise forming on her right.

Felix let out an annoyed sigh, before crouching down.

"Get on. I'll carry you."

"It's not that bad! I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid."

Dorothea fell quiet for a moment.

"Fine," she said in a small voice.

After she climbed onto his back, Felix stood up and began to walk, as if she weighed nothing. She could feel her cheeks burning, grateful at least that he couldn't see her face right now.

"Am I heavy?"

"Yeah."

That earned him a slap on the head from Dorothea.

"Ow, the hell?"

"Idiot."

_Yep, definitely not. No way am I..._

She shook her head violently.

"What are you even doing back there?"

"Just keep walking, will you?"

Despite her harsh tone, Dorothea was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today, but it felt like the right place to stop.
> 
> A lot of fight scenes in this one, which are in my opinion, my weakest facet of writing. Hopefully, they are at least bearable. At least there's some fluff at the end, right?
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, that should wrap everything up. Great work today guys," Byleth finished, bringing the debriefing to a close.

"We have the day off tomorrow so rest while you have the chance."

With that, he left the classroom, some of the other students following suit.

As Felix got up from his seat, Edelgard called out to him.

"Felix, could you stay behind for a moment?"

He nodded, then they waited for the rest of the students to leave. Dorothea was the last to go, so, naturally, she had to tease them on her way out.

"All alone in a classroom, after hours? Don't have too much fun!" She said before leaving their line of sight.

Felix, slowly getting used to the songstress' teasing, sighed before looking to Edelgard expectantly.

"Well?" He opened, wanting to get to the training ground as quickly as possible.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said to you before the mock battle. You most certainly proved me wrong when I said that you couldn't support your allies. You saved Dorothea's skin at least, and despite most likely not holding me in particularly high esteem, you still listened to my orders without complaining. I appreciated that, so, I'm sorry."

Felix was taken aback. He'd expected her to hold an attitude of arrogance, more befitting of a princess. Instead, her genuine apology had caught him off guard.

"It's ok, you don't have to."

Edelgard's mouth curved into a slight smile, the only one that Felix had seen from her in his one month as a Black Eagle.

"Well, in that case, I'll be off."

She made her way out of the classroom, followed by Felix a little while after.

As he turned out of the door, he saw Dorothea leaning against the wall in the hallway.

When she saw him, she straightened up and put on a smile.

"All's well that ends well, right?"

"You were listening?"

"Only a little."

She bowed her head and clapped her hands together in feigned apology.

Felix let out a sigh before asking another question.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, are you in a hurry?"

"I _was_ going to train, but..."

"Well don't let me stop you, come on!"

Humming happily, she led the way to the training ground.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really. Plus, watching you train is fun."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you get so focused, only to mess up completely. A girl is hard-pressed to attend the opera when she studies all the time, so, you're the next best thing."

"But you don't study."

"Ouch! So harsh! How will I ever recover?"

She brought her hand to her forehead and feigned passing out.

"Do what you want, just don't get in the way."

"But when you practice magic, _everywhere_ is in the way."

They went on like this for another hour, Felix growing increasingly frustrated at both his inability, as well as Dorothea's relentless teasing. Eventually, the sun began to sink beyond the horizon.

"Damnit. I can't focus with you yapping in my ear all the time."

"But if you want to get better, you should learn to cast under pressure, no?"

"I need to learn to cast on its own, first. I still can't aim."

"Hmm. It's getting kinda late, don't you think you can do that another day?"

Felix wiped the sweat from his brow, then shook his head.

"I can't. I have to improve."

"Why do you care so much? You're studying magic to improve your swordsmanship or whatever, but, from where I'm sitting, you're already unbeatable."

Felix didn't respond right away. Why _did_ he care so much? When he was younger, he trained to grow stronger than Glenn. He wanted to beat him in a duel, even just once. He thought that his father might acknowledge him. But ever since his brother died, he hadn't thought about it. He threw himself into training because it was what he knew, and what brought him comfort. Why was he still trying so hard? to win against a corpse?

"Felix?"

Dorothea's voice brought him out of his stupor.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine."

She had dropped her teasing tone and was now genuinely concerned about him.

"If you want to talk about it, you can ask me, you know? I can tell that you don't want to right now, but if you do, I'm always willing to listen."

Felix felt his heart leap for a second. She was normally so, well, _difficult,_ but whenever his thoughts were clouded, she always dropped the act, revealing how caring she could be.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Well, I'll leave you alone for now."

Was there some sadness in her voice, or did he imagine it?

As she got up to leave, Felix felt a strange pit in his stomach.

_I don't want her to go._

When did he start feeling like this? This wasn't normal. Not for him, at least.

Just as Dorothea reached the door, Felix made up his mind and turned to face her.

"Actually," he called out, "Do you, um, would you like to have tea? Right now?"

Too nervous to look her in the eye, he shifted his gaze to the floor.

Her reply washed over him like a wave of relief.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

...

Once again, Felix found himself sitting in Dorothea's room, taking in the aroma of the cup between his hands. Since entering, neither of them had spoken. Felix was still trying to figure out what it is he wanted to tell her, while Dorothea didn't want to disrupt him. As a result, they sat in silence, occasionally taking a sip.

Dorothea watched Felix as he got lost in thought.

She considered their relationship up to this point. She technically approached him first, when he was still electrifying himself all night trying to cast magic. Come to think of it, he only ever talked to her when he wanted to learn from her so he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes. In fact, the first time they'd had tea was because Dorothea had coerced him into joining her in exchange for her tutelage. What if he was only talking to her so often because she was convenient? Because she was good at magic and was nearby? What if it had been Mercedes, or Lysithea who had found him that night. Would he have just as readily asked them for help? If that is the case, then what about after the mock battle? Or even now, why tell her about his past if he just sees her as a tutor?

_Ah, jeez! Just what does he think of me?_

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Felix, who had begun to speak.

"I had an older brother."

He seemed to freeze up for a second, but Dorothea nodded, encouraging him on. He took another deep breath before starting again.

"I had an older brother, Glenn. He was incredible. He was appointed as a knight in the Royal Guard when he was only fifteen. My old man paraded him around, the pride of the Fraldarius family. He never had any time for me, between his duties to the king and fawning over Glenn. I wanted him to notice me so badly, to even just acknowledge me as a person and not an inferior substitute for my older brother."

Felix put down his teacup and clenched his fists on his knees.

"I got it in my head that the only way to make him look at me was to surpass Glenn at something, anything, to prove that he wasn't infallible. That even I could do something better than him. So I trained. I'd beat Glenn in a duel, and make the old man realise that I'm stronger than his precious firstborn ever was."

He was getting angry, his hands now shaking. Dorothea placed her hands over his, in an attempt to calm him down. He took a moment, then continued.

"Every day, for years, I swung a sword around until I collapsed. I never beat him. Not once. I looked up to him. I thought, If one day I could beat Glenn, then I could beat anyone."

Another breath.

"He died four years ago. In Duscur. He supposedly saved the Boar's life. I resented him for that. For throwing away his life. I resented my old man even more. He praised him, claiming he died like a true knight, in service of the Kingdom. It disgusts me."

Tears were now rolling down his face, a fact he didn't notice until Dorothea began to wipe them away.

"Huh. That's odd. I... I didn't even... I didn't even cry at his funeral, so why now?"

He sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

Dorothea wrapped him into a hug, rubbing his back gently.

"It's ok. Let it all out. You're ok."

Felix cried into her shoulder, releasing years' worth of grief, regret and sadness for the first time.

He cried until his tears were dry.

...

Felix struck the dummy so hard that his training sword splintered in half.

"Well, fuck."

He had been working out his frustrations from the night before. He couldn't believe he ended up crying, like a child who got separated from his mother. He was furious with himself, but even more than that, he was embarrassed. Whenever he was with Dorothea, he ended up doing things he would never do otherwise, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He didn't know how to face her either. What do you say to a girl whose shoulder you bawled into until you couldn't anymore? He replaced his broken sword with another from the rack, prepared to swing it until he could forget about last night. After a quick warm-up, the door to the training grounds opened.

"Oh, Felix, you're here."

It was Byleth, who had obviously come to train, sword in hand.

"Care to spar? It's been a while."

Felix considered the invitation. It _had_ been a while since they tested each other. Plus, he could use the distraction.

"Very well then."

They got into position, then began to circle each other, occasionally testing the water and trading blows.

Byleth feinted an attack from the left before bringing his sword up in an overhead arc. Felix countered, bringing his own blade up to parry, then lunging with a stab aimed at the professor's chest. The former mercenary sidestepped the jab, taking a step back to create some much-needed distance.

"You've gotten better. I take it studying in reason helped?"

Another swing from Felix, which Byleth narrowly ducked.

"You tell me."

Their duel went on for a few more minutes until Byleth put it to an end by forcing the point of his blade against Felix's throat.

"I yield."

"Hmph, I said you got better, but that doesn't mean better than me."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"In all seriousness, you are much better than the last time we sparred. Something changed about you. Before, when we fought, it's as if you were looking at something far away instead of at me. Just now, you were focused. At least that's what it seemed like."

Felix thought back to how it felt to unpack his feelings in Dorothea's room.

"I suppose I figured it was more important to look at what's happening right now rather than what's in the distance."

Byleth watched his student, who, not so long ago, was something of an outcast in the classroom. Since when did he grow up?

"Is that so."

"Hmph, want to find out for yourself?"

Felix stood en garde, sword outstretched.

Byleth smiled, surprising himself.

_I suppose he's not the only one who's changing._

As he drew his own sword again, he stepped up to meet Felix's challenge.

"You're on."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give Felix a big hug, sue me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> :)


	6. Chapter 6

A pulsing flash of blue light filled the training ground, followed by three thunderous cracks. One after another, three smouldering training dummies fell to the floor, charred beyond recognition.

"Nice! Guess you finally got it down, huh? Only took you four months!" Dorothea remarked, clapping sarcastically.

A disgruntled Felix felt his hands drop to his sides while he panted heavily.

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Only with you."

This back and forth had become the norm over the past few months. After Felix's breakdown, he had intended to avoid Dorothea as much as possible. Unfortunately for him, there were only so many places in Garreg Mach that he could hide. After cornering him, Dorothea practically dragged him to the training ground and began to drill him in magic. He had been expecting some kind of reprimand, or at least a mention of his outburst. No such thing came, which he was grateful for. The silent agreement they shared to not talk about the incident in her room meant that Felix didn't feel _as_ awkward as he otherwise would have. They fell into a sort of unofficial training schedule, where, every week, Dorothea would train him in reason, rounding out his weaknesses and improving his strengths. Afterwards, they would spar, allowing Dorothea to hone her skill with a sword, something she realised she needed to do after the events of the mock-battle. Their training did not go to waste, saving them more times than they could count during their first real missions as a house. The Red Canyon, Lonato's rebellion, and the infiltration of the Holy Mausoleum acted as a wake-up call for the students of the Black Eagles, that their training could mean the difference between life and death.

As Felix readied himself to cast again, the door to the training grounds flew open, revealing Byleth, who appeared to be in a hurry.

Dorothea spoke first.

"Professor, what's wrong?"

"Come to the classroom, we have a new mission."

"Already?" Felix questioned.

Byleth nodded solemnly, before eyeing Felix with a degree of uncertainty.

"I don't suppose you know Sylvain's brother?"

"Miklan? He was disowned by House Gautier years ago. What does he have to do with this?"

"Just... come with me. I'll explain it to everyone at the same time."

With that, Byleth turned to round up the other Black Eagles.

Dorothea looked worried.

"That doesn't sound good. Let's hurry over."

Felix stood silent for a second, before nodding slowly and taking a step towards the door.

...

"Ugh! You're horrible! I can't believe I liked you!" 

The slap stung Sylvain's cheek long after the heartbroken girl had walked away.

"Man, she was cute, too."

He rubbed the sore spot absent-mindedly as he walked in the direction of the monastery. In all honesty, the breakup was the last thing on his mind. He had been informed of the Black Eagles' mission, of course, but he was at somewhat of a loss. Sylvain hadn't thought about his brother since joining the academy. For his entire childhood, Miklan had tormented, berated, and beaten him, and for what? Because Sylvain was born with a crest, something he couldn't even control, and he wasn't? Miklan had tortured him for almost seventeen years because of his damned crest. Hell, he had even tried to kill him at times. Sylvain thought back to the night he spent shivering at the bottom of the well, almost freezing in the cold Faerghus winter before he was found.

A part of Sylvain wished he could go, to finally see his brother get the comeuppance he deserved. Another, much smaller part of him, was glad that he remained. Regardless of how much hatred the brothers shared, they were still family, after all. He couldn't imagine it would be easy to just, _kill_ each other.

He put the thoughts of his brother to the back of his mind as he crossed the gate into Garreg Mach proper. He knew that, ultimately, he was running away, just like he always did. He ran from the responsibility of the margravate by coming to the officers academy. Now, he ran from the responsibility of his brother's death by leaving it in the hands of his classmates. As he walked down the dormitory hall, he spotted yet another problem he was running from. Upon spotting him, Ingrid walked briskly over to him, her anger evident by the look on her face.

"Another one, Sylvain? That makes how many, this month alone?"

"We just didn't see eye to eye, that's all."

"The handprint on your stupid face says otherwise!"

"Stupid face? Ouch, that hurt more than the slap."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, then stormed past him, undoubtedly going to clean up the mess he made.

"I know you must be emotional about Miklan right now, but have some tact."

"I'm sorry, alright?"

He sighed heavily as he entered his room and flopped down onto his mattress.

It's not like he enjoyed toying with girl's hearts. They never truly cared for him, anyway, only his crest and status. There it is again, his damned crest.

It's also not like he was incapable of truly caring for a girl, either. He had been doing that, unrequited, for far too long. Hence, the constant skirt-chasing. He knew it wasn't fair to the girls, but how else was he supposed to move on, if not by meeting someone new? The problem was, he was constantly comparing his dates to his long-running crush, and all of them came up short (in his eyes, at least). So, instead of moving past his feelings, he ran from girl to girl, searching for something he knew they wouldn't have, leaving Ingrid to pick up the pieces. He knew that all she would ever see him as was a troublesome childhood friend who couldn't be left alone. She was still hung up on Glenn, after all.

Sylvain let out another deep sigh and closed his eyes.

_Glenn, huh? I wonder if this is how Felix felt, being compared to a ghost._

With his mind on Felix's older brother, as well as his own, Sylvain drifted off into a restless sleep.

...

Sylvain swung his lance wildly, hitting the dummy from the left, then the right, then an overhead swing to finish it off. He could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. The Black Eagles should have been back by now. He was restless. Was his brother dead? Or had he killed the students who challenged him? If Felix had broken their promise and died at Miklan's hands... He stabbed hard with his lance to distract himself. This cycle of letting his mind wander before cutting it off with a strike continued until the door to the training grounds opened. Felix entered, his clothes still stained with blood.

"Felix! What happened? Your clothes..."

"Calm down. We're all fine."

Felix took a deep breath before looking into Sylvain's eyes.

"We had to kill Miklan. He tried to use a relic without a crest and transformed into some kind of... beast."

Sylvain felt a lot of emotions at the same time.

"I... I see."

"He wasn't the same as before. He was crazed, or... fanatic. Obsessed with power."

Sylvain nodded, indicating he had heard him, but did not respond.

_So, Miklan is dead._

He was much less sad than he thought he'd be. In fact, he didn't feel any grief at all. If he was sad about anything, it was that all of this had happened because of his stupid crest.

"Agh! Felix, let's spar. You're good to go right?"

Felix looked surprised.

"I mean, yes, but are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on, let's go."

Felix grabbed a wooden sword from the rack and got into position.

For about an hour, the two friends fought, letting Sylvain release everything he didn't know how to say.

After their sixth round, Felix called for a break. The two boys slumped against the wall sitting next to each other.

Once they caught their breath, Felix turned to him.

"Feeling better now?"

Sylvain let out a chuckle.

"Look at you, asking about feelings. But, yeah. I'm good now."

Felix nodded, deeming further conversation to be unnecessary.

After a few minutes, the door was opened once again, this time by Dorothea.

"Oh, Felix, you're already here."

She noticed Sylvain too, but chose not to say anything, in lieu of condolences that would go unappreciated.

"Mm. Could we skip today?"

"Sure. Long day, after all. But you owe me something sweet!"

Felix rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Fine."

With that sorted, she left the training grounds almost as quickly as she came.

When Felix looked back to Sylvain, he was met with a wide grin and an insatiable curiosity in his eyes.

"Ohoho, since when!? You finally got a lady friend!"

Felix let out an irritated sigh.

"It's not like that. We just train together sometimes."

"Mhm, I'm sure. _Train._ Yep. Definitely."

Felix grew red once he realised what Sylvain was suggesting, prompting him to kick his friend's ankle.

"Ow! I was joking! In all seriousness though, you should be careful."

"Of what?"

"Of Dorothea."

"Huh? Why?"

"I shouldn't have expected you to know. She's a total gold-digger, everyone in Garreg Mach has heard about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She goes on dates with nobles all the time, trying to secure her future. You know. Marry into a rich family. I'm just saying, that's probably why she's talking to you. Trying to get the Fraldarius name."

Felix shook his head, about to deny Sylvain's accusations, until he thought about it for a second. When they met, he wanted her to teach him about magic, but all she wanted was to have tea with him. He thought she was just weird, but might that have been her trying to court him? But then, why keep talking to him for so long if he wasn't picking up on it?

"Well, don't think about it too hard. A guy like you, getting married? I don't see it."

Felix just sighed. Sylvain had given him a lot to think about when it came to his relationship with Dorothea.

Sylvain stood up and stretched his arms.

"Thanks for sparring with me. I feel a lot better."

He took a step towards the door, before turning back around.

"Well, if you don't want her, I have a crest too, you know?"

Felix snapped his head towards his friend, eyes narrow.

"Haha, so you do care! Better act fast if you don't want her to get stolen away."

With a wink, Sylvain left Felix in the training grounds to think about what his words could possibly mean.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happened:
> 
> To be frank, the next few months of the game are pretty boring story-wise, so I skipped ahead a bit to chapter 5. Hopefully, everything came across as relatively natural.
> 
> Next big thing; Sylvain. A couple of reasons for the new focus on our favourite flirty boy. One was the link to Miklan, so if I were to introduce him anywhere, it would be more natural now IMO. Another was to act as a bit of a catalyst for Dorothea and Felix's relationship. We know Felix is as dense as a brick, so I figured maybe his friend might help move things along a bit. I also was at a bit of an impasse as to how to progress their relationship at the rate it was going, as well as getting a bit tired of only writing the same two characters, despite how much I love them. Sylvain/Ingrid might become a background ship, but if people don't care/don't want that then I'm happy to cut it based on the reception.
> 
> As always, hope this chapter was enjoyable, stay safe and drink water.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix yawned as he shuffled out of the classroom. His classmates were chatting happily as they moved on with their day, seemingly unfazed by the lecture they just sat through. He began to walk in the direction of the training grounds, as per usual, when he saw Dorothea waiting outside the door. Instinctively, he darted behind the nearest pillar before slowly chancing a look to see if he'd been noticed. She leaned against the wall, humming a melody that only she could hear. Felix breathed out a sigh of relief before questioning his own actions.

_Why am I hiding? It's not like she did anything. Argh! Damnit, Sylvain!_

He slowly stepped back into the hallway, careful to not give away his location. As he set out for the library, Felix's mind began to race. In the few days since his conversation with Sylvain, Dorothea had already proposed a training session followed by tea, which he managed to worm his way out of by creating a made-up diplomatic issue that he had to 'deal with'. He had gotten used to spending time with her, even enjoying it occasionally, despite the constant teasing. She could be annoying, but she was a good teacher and a good friend. He hadn't forgotten the incident in her room after the mock battle. That being said, he was conflicted. Sylvain's words had really thrown him for a loop. He was, of course, aware of the culture surrounding crests in Fódlan, and the status that they brought. Before he had gained his reputation as an unpleasant, foul-mouthed noble, he had been subject to socialising with the girls of the Kingdom, much to Sylvain's pleasure and his dismay. While his friend might have been built for the realm of flirting and courting, Felix was not. As a result, it had been a very long time since he had been approached with financial gain in mind. Even then, Dorothea was different from the aristocracy of Faerghus. She didn't laugh at everything he said, didn't flatter him at every opportunity, didn't ask about his heroic stories. If anything, she laughed at how dismal his first attempts at magic had been, as well as how she always served sweets with their tea, despite his adamant distaste for them.

_Hang on, am I being bullied!?_

He let out a massive sigh. Why was he wasting so much energy worrying about this? Couldn't he just ask her, 'hey, do you only hang around me because you want to inherit my title?'

_As if._

Upon reaching the library, Felix took a seat and brought out his textbook, flipping to the next chapter. His eyes were staring at the pages, but his mind was occupied by thoughts of a certain songstress.

...

"Why?! He's just like all the rest! So what I'm a little sloppy?! Who isn't?!"

Manuela's breath stunk of alcohol. Dorothea patted her hand lightly, all too familiar with her drunken ramblings.

"There, there, Manuela, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

"Eventually!? Must be nice being so young! All of you kids think you're invincible! Go off and get married on your own then, leave this old lady here to rot!"

Dorothea just sighed. She respected the former songstress a lot, yet she also represented one of Dorothea's fears. That she'd end up alone. Manuela was still attractive, very much so, yet she still had this much trouble finding a man. If Dorothea couldn't find someone, what would she end up with? She'd be right back where she started, in the streets of Enbarr with nothing to her name. She realised that her pursuit to settle down had taken a back seat for the past few months. Ever since she met Felix, she had been spending more time with him than anyone else. Until recently, that is. She felt like he'd been avoiding her for the past few days. There was the thing that came up in Fraldarius territory that he mentioned, but even earlier today, when she waited by the training grounds until the sun began to set, only for there to be no sign of him. She had thought that it was rare for him to not show up, the place was practically his second home, after all.

"I'm going to go, will you be alright?"

"Huh? I'll be fiiiinnnneeee," the professor slurred.

With another sigh, Dorothea got up from their seat and began to walk towards her dorm.

She didn't say anything that would upset him, did she? More than usual, that is. Teasing didn't count, he knew she was only joking when she poked fun at his training habits. Unless he finally had enough? Did she go too far? Tell one too many jokes?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of Byleth and Ingrid talking in the hallway.

"A nighttime, tryst? How daring, you two! Maybe be a little more careful next time, yeah?"

Ingrid immediately went red at the face, while Byleth, in his usual apathetic tone, brought her up to speed.

"Ingrid received a proposal from a noble allied with her father, we were just discussing the offer."

"Ooh, can I see?"

Dorothea glanced over the letter before making a sour face.

"Dorothea, you know him?" Ingrid inquired.

"Unfortunately. Back in the opera, he tried to _court_ me many times, despite my rejection of his advances. I'd keep my distance if I were you, this guy is nothing but trouble."

"He's offering quite a large sum. I have to at least consider it, my family needs the money."

"There are rumours it's all blood money, I don't trust him one bit. If you really must meet him, I won't stop you, but we're coming with you. Right, professor?"

Byleth nodded, endorsing Dorothea's idea.

"Indeed. Even if it is just a rumour, we can't be too careful."

Ingrid seemed conflicted. Before she could answer, they were interrupted by a loud presence coming from down the hall. Sylvain had just been ejected from a girl's room, presumably one who had found out about his other _ventures_. Upon noticing the group, he walked over with one hand scratching his neck and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Swing and a miss, huh? You get it, professor."

"No, I don't. Good timing though, Sylvain. You are friends with Ingrid, yes? Perhaps you should accompany us."

"On what?"

They quickly brought him up to speed on the situation. Dorothea was a little perplexed by Sylvain's face when he heard of the proposal. His smile remained, but his eyes seemed to become vacant, looking at something none of them could see.

"Heh, sure, I'll tag along. Anything to help an old friend."

He ruffled Ingrid's hair, his jovial nature apparently returning in full. Dorothea could still sense a kind of discomfort, when it dawned on her.

_Oh, I see. Hehe, good luck Sylvain._

Ingrid swatted his hand away before addressing the group.

"Fine, you can all come along, if that'll make you happy."

Byleth handed the letter back to her.

"Great, we leave first thing tomorrow."

...

"So tell me again, why exactly did I have to come along, professor?"

Felix outwardly expressed his annoyance.

"Because, you're good in a fight, plus, you work well with everyone else here."

 _Not everyone,_ he thought, eyes darting in Dorothea's direction. He still didn't know how to approach her, and they hadn't as much as spoken to each other all day. She was behind them, chatting happily with Ingrid. Her signature hat was present as always, the hair beneath it cascading down, framing her face in the warm glow of the afternoon sun. Her eyes shone, the cool green shades drawing him in further.

_What am I thinking?_

Felix shook his head and picked up the pace, eager to get back to the monastery.

"It's not like you even needed me, there was no fight to be had."

"Count that as a blessing, Felix. We learned enough for Ingrid to make a decision, that's good enough. Not everything needs to be a fight."

"Hmph, you sure do act like a professor. It's almost as if you were never a mercenary."

They lapsed back into silence, giving Felix more time to think.

He had been surprised to hear that Ingrid had considered the proposal. He figured she would still be reluctant in matters of marriage, considering the fate that her last fiancé was met with. He was even more surprised to hear that Dorothea had already met the man in question. True, it was from her time as a songstress and entirely one-sided, but it still rubbed Felix the wrong way. She must have considered his offer too at some point, before realising his nature. It proved that Sylvain might have had a point, after all. Was he just another name to check off a list? Money, tick, crest, tick, personality, cross. Nope, next! The thought irritated him.

_If that's the case, she would have surely moved on by now. So, why hasn't she? I don't get her._

Sylvain was walking next to him with a stupid grin on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He grumbled.

"Ahaha, not much my friend, let's just call it a close call, yeah?"

Felix shot Sylvain a sidelong glance. Sometimes, his friend could be insufferable.

In front of them, Byleth came to a halt, signalling for them to do the same.

"Who's there?" He called, hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"So we've been found then."

A rogue sauntered into the path in front of them, followed by a group of bandits popping out from behind trees and bushes, all armed to the teeth.

Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain all drew their weapons, while Dorothea brought up her hands. Byleth's sword remained sheathed for the time being.

"What is it you want from us?"

The initial rogue, whom Felix presumed to be the leader, spoke up once more.

"Our orders are to take the blonde girl, although..."

His eyes lingered on Dorothea for far too long, causing Felix to clench his jaw and tighten his grip on his sword.

"What do you say, boys?" He called out to the group, "how about we have a little fun with the other one?"

Before he could register his actions, Felix's blade was already at his throat.

...

"Phew, I'm beat. Between fighting the bandits earlier and sparring with you, I don't have any energy left. Glad that ended well though." Sylvain placed the training lance back on the rack.

"Hmph, I'll train alone then."

"Sure, I'm gonna go find Ingrid, she should have heard from her father by now. Later."

Sylvain swung the door shut on the way out of the training grounds, leaving Felix to poke and prod at dummies. Normally when faced without a partner, he would practice casting Thunder, but doing so now would only leave a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted to make up with Dorothea, but he didn't even know how to begin. He only realised earlier when they were being threatened by the bandits that, regardless of her intentions, he cared about her. Other than Sylvain and Ingrid, who had known him since childhood, she was his only real friend at the academy. He didn't want to lose that all because he believed in a stupid rumour. Despite his newfound conviction, however, actually putting it into practice was a whole different story. He still felt awkward around her, making initiating a conversation that much more difficult. He was never the type to start one to begin with, let alone after avoiding the person in question for days.

The sound of the door creaking open drew Felix's attention away from his thoughts. This break was short-lived, however, as the person who walked into the training ground was none other than Dorothea.

"Hey. Crazy day, huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

Felix turned away, trying to collect himself. He wasn't expecting to meet her so soon. He needed a minute. Or maybe a day. She spoke up again, drawing his attention back to her.

"Look, can I, um, talk to you for a bit?"

He nodded, prompting her to go on.

"It just feels like... well, it feels like you've been avoiding me. I was wondering if I did something to make you upset, or..."

"No! It's not like that, I just..."

Felix shook his head repeatedly.

"I heard some things about you, and I was confused for a while. Sorry."

"Oh? What kind of things?"

There was a detectable edge to her voice now. Felix realised that he might be walking on thin ice, but he needed to bring up the topic to clear the air.

"That you go around with nobles because you want money."

She let out a defeated sigh.

"Look, it's complicated. It's not like I just want money. Unlike you, I was born with nothing. I lived on the streets, a little orphan girl. I got picked up by the opera because I could sing a little and they thought I was pretty. I'm not stupid. I know that men only give me attention because of how I look. One day, it'll fade. I'll be right back where I started, with nothing."

She paused for a second.

"I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen. I need to secure my future. I figured the easiest way to do that would be to marry into a noble family."

Felix let that sink into him. He had never really thought about his privilege. He had always viewed the court culture as stuffy and unnecessary, a view which now seemed comparatively childish.

"That's... I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a situation like that."

"It's ok."

"I just..., one more thing."

Dorothea nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"Did you only talk to me because of my title?"

Even if it was true, he had at least managed to express what had been eating at him for the past few days.

"I... I don't know. I knew you were a noble, of course, but I had written you off as an unsociable asshole, to be completely honest."

"Hmph. I suppose you're not wrong. I can be a little... difficult."

"Just a little?"

Her usual light-hearted tone had returned for a moment.

"When I saw you butchering spells by yourself in the dark, I was intrigued. Most nobles can't wait to show themselves off. Boast about their achievements and accolades. Like Lorenz, or Ferdinand."

A simultaneous 'ugh' escaped both of their mouths.

"But you were different. You were working hard. Not to impress anyone, or to show off, but for yourself. I thought that was nice, and commendable in its own right. I had fun talking to you, training, having tea. I _still_ do."

Relief washed over Felix. She actually enjoyed spending time with him as a friend, not just to get to his crest.

"Right. For what it's worth, I, um, enjoy... spending time with you... also."

Her laughter filled the air.

"Don't get embarrassed on me now! We're friends! Unless you were _hoping_ that I wanted to marry into your family."

Felix felt his face burn. He turned away to try and hide his embarrassment.

"No way, what are you talking about?"

Realising what she said, Dorothea went a little red. She composed herself much quicker than Felix, however, and played it off.

"It's just a joke! No need to get so worked up. Starting tomorrow, we're getting back to the training schedule! And this time, we'll be learning some healing magic."

"Um, y-yeah. Ok. Sure."

"See you tomorrow!"

Dorothea left the training ground a little quicker than usual.

_Was it just me, or was he a little happy too?_

She clapped her hands to her cheeks and shook her head.

_What the hell am I thinking? Ah, jeez!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumored nuptials! Fantastic story! Garbage map!
> 
> Sorry for skipping combat, wrote this all in one sitting and didn't have the energy to deal with that.
> 
> I also realised while writing this that any American readers are probably put off by 'colour' instead of 'color', or 'realised' with an s instead of a z. Oh well, sucks to suck :P
> 
> Hope this one was enjoyable. 'Til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no, not like that! You're just casting Thunder!"

"I'm doing it as you said!"

"I never said to make a lightning ball!"

Felix gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It was safe to say that his training with Faith magic wasn't exactly going swimmingly.

"Describe it again."

Dorothea sighed, irritated. She was usually a patient person but even she was at the end of her tether, frustrated that Felix couldn't even muster the basic form of a healing spell after the three hours that they'd been training.

"Build up the energy in your hands, before-"

"That's the same thing as Thunder!"

He had been having the same problem repeatedly. Instead of calling forth a soothing light meant to invigorate allies, he could only produce the sparks that had plagued his magic training for the past months.

"Look, I'll explain it one more time. When you cast thunder, the magic you call forth is hostile. You produce it with the intent to use it as a weapon. That's why it takes the form of lightning. Healing magic needs to be perceived as a tool, something that can save a life rather than take it."

Felix took a deep breath, then brought his hands together once more.

_A tool. To heal an injury. Not a weapon._

After a minute of silence, a singular spark jumped from one palm to the other.

"Damnit!"

Defeated, Felix flopped to the ground.

Also worn out, Dorothea took a seat next to him.

"At first, it was sort of funny. Now, well... it's kind of... sad."

"Ugh, shut up. I already know."

"Give it time. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"Yeah. Thanks."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, obviously still angry at his own failure. After a massive sigh, he heaved himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Something to do?" Dorothea asked.

"Not really. I'm going to the library, see if I can find a textbook or something."

She giggled, amused by his statement.

"Classic Felix. Doesn't work? Find a book!"

"Whatever. See you later."

"Yeah, sure."

She raised her hand in farewell as he left the training grounds. Felix stretched his arms as he walked, feeling the consequences of such a long training session catching up to him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Byleth and Edelgard leaving the audience chamber, conversing in hushed tones and looking worried. Felix approached them, suddenly wary. If they were acting like that after seeing Rhea, well, it couldn't be good.

"Is something wrong?"

They looked up at him, both wearing grim expressions. Byleth spoke first.

"It's Flayn. She's been kidnapped."

...

"Is everyone alright?"

Byleth swung his sword, flicking the fresh blood off of the blade.

They were down one, Edelgard having yet to return from taking Manuela to the infirmary. The rest of the Black Eagles present took a moment to catch their breath. They had cleared the underground chamber of the mysterious soldiers, yet had found no sign of Flayn so far. Their last option was the large door that stood between themselves and the supposed heart of the chamber. If Flayn were to be anywhere, she'd be through that door.

Petra was the first to recover, sword in hand.

"I am prepared for the fighting, professor!"

"Yeah, me too!" Caspar said as he hefted his axe onto his shoulder, despite his heavy breathing.

Byleth took note of the state of his students.

_Caspar is too tired, he can't go on for much longer. Petra should be fine. Bernadetta is almost out of arrows, and Linhardt looks exhausted. Ferdinand and Hubert have been pushing themselves too hard, and it's catching up to them. That means Felix, Dorothea, Petra, and myself make four. Not ideal._

"Alright, Bernadetta and Linhardt, you two will provide rear support. Once you're out of arrows, fall back. You too Linhardt, if you can't cast again, pull out."

"O-Ok, I can do that. Maybe."

Linhardt stifled a yawn before responding.

"You got it, professor."

Ferdinand picked up his lance and stood, using it for support.

"What about me professor? I can still keep fighting."

"No, you can't. Caspar, neither can you. You two will stay out here. If something goes wrong, you'll be the ones to run and inform the monastery."

"No way!"

"I object, professor!"

The boys' complaints fell on deaf ears. Byleth was already formulating his plan of attack.

"Hubert, stay back with Bernadetta and Linhardt. I'll trust your analytical abilities to guide them."

"Very well."

"Now, Petra, Felix, Dorothea. We're the frontline. We'll open the door, then clear out any enemies in close quarters. Got that everyone? Let's go."

The students got into formation, finally feeling the gravity of the situation.

Felix gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, ready to sprint into combat at a moment's notice. He had been sloppy when clearing the rest of the chamber, a fact that he was raring to make up for. Behind him, Dorothea swallowed, tightening the hold on her own sword. She had used more energy than she let on, rendering her magic useless. She was confident in her abilities with a blade, but compared to her ability with Reason, she felt significantly disadvantaged. 

Byleth stood in front of the door, ready to open it. He held up his fingers in a countdown, signalling on three... two... one...

A heavy thud resounded throughout the chamber as the door swung open, revealing the innermost room. They were met with only a single foe, yet his presence made the students feel insignificantly small. He rode on the back of a horse that was impossibly dark, clad in armour that matched its coat. The rider's mask resembled a skull, with large horns protruding from the top. His red eyes glowed eerily, cutting through the dark atmosphere of the chamber like a spotlight shone through a veil of blood. What was most intimidating was his weapon of choice, an imposing scythe with a blade as long as it was sharp.

"The Death Knight."

Byleth's voice brought the students back out of their shock. They had faced this ruthless cavalier once before, in the Holy Mausoleum. He had retreated before any combat could transpire, but his presence alone had rooted even Felix to the spot for a moment. Behind him, against the back wall, was the form of a small girl with bright green hair, seemingly unconscious. There was another girl beside her, wearing the uniform of the academy, though none present recognised her.

"So, we meet again."

The Death Knight's garbled voice matched his appearance, further unsettling the students.

"Let them go."

"You'll have to make me. Come, let us die together."

"Now!"

At Byleth's signal, the Black Eagles commenced their attack. Bernadetta sent a volley of her remaining arrows, which were swiftly dodged by the surprisingly manoeuvrable steed. Linhardt's spells were met with the same level of evasion.

"You are getting in the way of my game."

Byleth called out to his class once more.

"Long-range won't work! We have to get in close!"

At this, Felix broke into a sprint, blade at the ready. The Death Knight had yet to notice him, preoccupied with Petra's flurry of strikes. He counted the metres in his head as he got closer.

_20... 10... 5!_

At the last moment, he turned to Felix, scythe moving in a downwards motion.

_Shit!_

Felix brought up his blade to parry, but before the Death Knight's blow could make contact, he let out a cry of pain. Felix saw Dorothea on the opposite side retract her sword from between his ribs, blade stained a deep shade of red. Before he could celebrate, however, the Death Knight moved impossibly fast, swinging his scythe in retaliation...

"NO!"

Felix's yell went unheeded, as a shriek of pain filled the chamber. Dorothea crumpled to the ground, her hand falling limp at her side. Felix let out a guttural scream as he charged the Death Knight, fuelled by unbridled rage. Before he could sink his blade into the horseman's flesh, a purple flash filled the room, knocking him to his feet.

Another masked figure appeared out of the light, then spoke to the Death Knight.

"This wasn't part of the plan."

"Get out of my way. I'm not done here."

"Yes, you are."

The mysterious figure brought up their hand, enveloping the Death Knight in that same purple glow they arrived in. 

"This is not the end. We shall cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor who will reform this world."

With that, the Flame emperor disappeared in another flash of purple.

Felix let his sword clatter to the ground as he ran to Dorothea's side. She was unconscious, bleeding profusely from her side. Felix shook her, to no response. His voice came out choked, as tears threatened to make their way down his face.

"Don't you die on me! Wake up!"

Her eyes remained closed, as blood continued to flow.

...

Felix paced up and down the hallway, chewing furiously on his nails.

_It's my fault. Because of me..._

He was outside of the infirmary, where Dorothea was currently being treated.

_If only I'd learnt how to heal. If only I'd killed that bastard!_

The wall took the brunt of his fist, which was now bleeding at the knuckles.

_Shit. What am I doing?_

Back to pacing. It was either stay on the move or sit still and think. Despite constantly moving, he couldn't stop thinking.

_How long has it been? Four hours? Five? How much blood did she lose?_

Still no sign from the infirmary. Byleth was currently in there, helping out with his knowledge in Faith magic.

_Should I pray for her recovery? But I don't pray in the first place. Would it even work?_

His knuckles were stinging now, but he continued to ignore it. He wouldn't dare complain about something as minor as a bloody fist, not when Dorothea had been as pale as she was.

_Damnit! How long will it take?!_

He continued to torture himself like this for another hour, until finally, Byleth emerged into the hallway.

"Professor! Is she ok? Is she awake? How bad is it? Will she be fine?"

Byleth grabbed Felix by the shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Slow down. She's ok. She's alive."

Felix began to shake with relief.

"As for the severity of her injury, it could have been much worse. The cut was deep, but nothing vital was damaged. She passed out from blood loss, but she'll get better with time and rest, something you sorely need. You've been out here since we came back, haven't you?"

he merely nodded, not trusting the strength of his own voice right now.

"Go get some sleep. She won't be awake for some time now."

Felix shuffled off to his room. When he finally flopped down onto his bed, the tears began to flow.

...

Dorothea slowly blinked her eyes open. She was lying in a bed she didn't recognise, sunlight streaming through the opened window. She started to get up when she felt a pain in her side. She pulled back the sheets to reveal the bandage that wrapped its way around her sides, concealing the gash that spanned from her hip to just below her chest. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to remember the events that lead to this injury. The last thing she recalled was plunging her sword into the Death Knight's side before everything went dark and the only thing she could hear was someone yelling... her name?

The door to the infirmary opened, interrupting her thoughts. Byleth entered, surprised to see her awake.

"You're finally up. How do you feel?"

"Never better," she said with a wink, instantly betrayed by a wave of pain that caused her to audibly wince.

"Don't push yourself. You're cleared to get out of bed but walking is about the extent of physical exertion you're allowed."

She nodded, acknowledging his statement.

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe five days? You lost a lot of blood."

"I see. So that's why I'm so hungry. Can I go to the dining hall?"

"I don't see why not. I'll walk you."

"What a gentleman. Keep this up and I just might fall for you, professor!"

"No thank you. I have no interest in romance."

"Oh, come on. Take a joke!"

He helped her out of bed before ensuring she was fine to walk on her own. As she turned out into the hallway, she saw Felix sitting against the wall, asleep, surrounded by loose pages and open books.

Byleth noticed her looking at him after closing the door behind them.

"He's been there basically the whole time, despite my attempts to persuade him to leave."

Dorothea knelt down and closed one of the books before reading the title.

_Healing, Medicine, and Magic: A Beginner's Guide._

She grabbed another, again flipping to the title.

_Conceptualising Faith: Invigoration Magic explained._

A loose page slipped out from inside the book, covered with underlines, arrows, and messy writing.

_Envisioning positive experiences can see a range of effects occur_

_Think about happy things = healing properties???_

_Effective for use on cuts, flesh wounds, ~~broken bones,~~_ _bleeding_

Dorothea flicked through the books scattered around the sleeping swordsman. Almost every page was marked with similar scribbles, from how to cast healing spells to which ones would see the best effect.

"On second thought professor, could you go on ahead? I'll catch up later."

Sensing the fragility in her voice, a rare smile snuck onto Byleth's face.

"Sure. Just make sure you eat at some point today."

Byleth walked down the hall and turned to descend the stairs. Dorothea sat against the wall and slid up against Felix, resting her head on his shoulder. He'd probably be mad at her for being out of bed when he woke up, but Dorothea could live with that. She stayed like that for a while, nestled against him as his chest rose and sank rhythmically with every breath he took.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling gently, where no one could see them.

"I love you."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Kind of a roller coaster.
> 
> Kind of a big chapter. Let me know what you thought, I feel like this one was somewhat of a departure from previous ones. Also, I don't know if this amount of violence would warrant a bump in rating from T to M? I think I might do just to be safe.
> 
> Hope you had fun reading, can't believe this has 280 hits, and thank you, everybody, who has left kudos, they're a big inspiration that makes me excited to write more of this.
> 
> Until next time :)


	9. Chapter 9

Felix's eyes fluttered open. The acute soreness in his back, as well as the cold draught that suddenly swept over him, reminded him of his makeshift quarters from the night before. Still groggy, he stood slowly, not bothering to conceal the yawn that escaped while he stretched. Taking a glance at his surroundings, he noticed that his previously scattered books and notes were now uniformly stacked against the wall beside him. Atop one of the piles lay a sheet that seemed comparatively out of place. After another yawn, this one stifled, he read;

_'I'm fine, I was given permission to leave the infirmary, so don't freak out when I'm not there, ok? I'll be in my room if you need me._

_Dorothea'_

Leaving the piles for someone else to deal with, Felix broke into a run. He bounded down the stairs three at a time, shoving aside anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way. By the time he reached Dorothea's door, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears and was panting hard. Swallowing once to regain a bit of composure, he rapped lightly against the door. When it opened, Felix almost collapsed out of relief. She was standing in front of him, alive and healthy.

"Everything alright?” She asked, seeing how flushed he was from running.

Felix failed to notice the dumb grin that had formed on his face.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine! Come in already, I'll make tea."

He shuffled inside and shut the door behind him. No matter how many times they had tea together, Felix could never truly shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong by intruding. After a few minutes, she handed him a teacup and took her seat across from him.

"So, I heard you were practising healing magic while I was out. Any progress?"

Felix dropped his head in shame.

"Not exactly."

She giggled, making him feel more even more ashamed than he already was. And maybe a little happy, too.

"Figures. I wasn't there to teach you, after all! But..."

Her tone shifted from its usual jesting nature to a much more vulnerable state.

"I appreciate it. Really."

Felix's reply was automatic.

"Of course. It's my fault you got hurt in the first place."

Dorothea shook her head, though the smile on her face still remained.

"Don't be stupid. We didn't stand a chance against the Death Knight. It was my fault for rushing in."

"No! If I just- I could have used Thunder, but I didn't, and-"

Felix choked up at the end of his sentence, clenching his fist so hard Dorothea worried he would tear into his own skin.

"And then? You'd be the one in the infirmary while I could only sit there, helplessly. It's ok, Felix. I'm fine now, and that's what's important."

He placed his teacup on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"I- I know that. It's just so infuriating. I couldn't stop you from getting hurt. I couldn't help you get better. It feels like I can't do anything."

Dorothea crouched down and pried his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You're here now, aren't you? That's helping more than you know."

Felix looked doubtful. Instead of voicing his concern, he just nodded silently.

_It's true, dummy._

She stood up and stretched her arms, apparently reinvigorated.

"Well, no use dwelling on it. Let's go to the training grounds so you can work on that Faith magic, hey?"

As she turned towards the door, her injury caught up with her. She staggered and nearly fell over, caught just in time by Felix who had jumped from his seat.

"Sorry... just a bit dizzy," she said, far more disoriented than 'just a bit'.

"See? You're not fine," Felix grumbled as he picked her up.

Dorothea blushed profusely at their newfound proximity, which Felix chalked up to a re-emerging fever. He lay her down on her bed, careful not to aggravate her injury any further.

"Get some rest. I'll come back later to check on you. For now, sleep."

She nodded, still a little embarrassed. He closed the door behind him after he left, leaving the room significantly more quiet than before. Dorothea slowly rolled over to try to get in a more comfortable sleeping position, thwarted by a sharp pain in her side when she turned. She let out a defeated sigh and brought up her arms to cover her eyes.

_I hope he comes back soon._

...

As Felix walked, his stomach broke into a low growl, reminding him of how hungry he was.

_When was the last time I ate…_

Deciding that he had some time before he had to go back for Dorothea, Felix changed course for the dining hall. When he entered, a loud voice called his name.

"Felix! Over here!"

Sylvain was waving him over to his table. Felix rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit at the opposite end of the hall. Just as he was about to take a bite of his meal, the Gautier heir dropped himself into the seat next to him.

"You don't have to be so cold! You were a lot cuter when we were kids. You used to follow me around everywhere!"

"I made a lot of mistakes in my youth."

"Ouch man, that one kind of hurt. Oh! Professor! Over here!"

Sylvain stood abruptly, knocking the table as he did. He waved down Byleth, who had his own plate in his hands. The professor made his way to their table and sat across from the two boys.

"Something I can help you with, Sylvain?"

"Not really. Just wanted to chat. What's your mission this month?"

"We don't have one."

"Huh?"

"The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is this month. We're focusing on that, so we don't have a mission," Felix interjected.

"He's right. I've been preparing the students for the battle. I'd assume professor Hanneman has been doing the same?"

"Oh yeah, he did mention something about that. Oh! Professor, let's make a bet!"

Felix scoffed, though Byleth seemed to seriously consider the proposal. He had been a mercenary, after all. This wouldn't be the first time he could make a profit by capitalising on a stupid gamble.

"Depends. What are the conditions?"

"Hmm, let's see. If the Blue Lions win, you have to boost all of my grades. If the Golden Deer win, nothing happens. If YOU win, I'll join your class. How about it?"

The professor considered for a moment.

"Deal."

Felix missed with his fork.

"Huh? Seriously? Why?"

"Sylvain is a good soldier when he needs to be. His cavalry skills are far superior to anyone in our class, even Ferdinand."

Sylvain wore a smug grin, that, though he was all too familiar with it, Felix found very punchable.

"I appreciate the praise but don't get too cocky, professor. I'm feeling pretty confident about this one."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Sylvain chuckled as he walked away from the table.

"Are you sure you want him in our class?"

"We could do a lot worse. Plus, you get along with him well."

Felix sighed.

"You're not wrong, I suppose."

...

As Sylvain left the dining hall, a thought occurred to him.

_Was that really stupid? If they win... Maybe I should train for once._

With a sigh, he made his way to the training grounds. He was confident with a lance, but it came with some disadvantages. Magic, for one. He recalled the first mock battle from months ago, and how Felix had splintered his lance with a black magic spell just as he was about to strike Dorothea.

_That guy, honestly. I don't think he even realises it himself. Oh well, it'll be fun to watch him try and figure it out._

As he approached the door, he could hear the distinct sound of metal meeting wood. He entered to see Ingrid pulling a javelin out of the centre of a target. A lightbulb flicked on inside his head. He could use a javelin to counter mages and archers, whilst still maintaining the reach granted by a lance in close-quarter combat.

"Hey, Ingrid!"

She had been about to throw again but was distracted by Sylvain when he called out. As a result, the throw went wild, missing the target completely and scraping against the wall behind it.

"That kind of sucked, huh?"

She became red with anger as she began to berate him.

"Because you distracted me! Don't call out to someone who's about to throw a javelin! What if I had turned and thrown it at you? What if there was someone else behind the target who got hit?"

"You can't focus when you throw? That'll come back to haunt you on the battlefield, you know."

She went quickly from angry to embarrassed. Instead of trying to argue, she changed the subject.

"What are you doing here, anyway? And don't even think about asking me to set you up with one of my friends."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a wink, not instilling any confidence in Ingrid, "I actually am here to train, though."

"Never thought I'd see the day. Why all of a sudden?"

Sylvain shifted his gaze and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"No reason, really. You know, getting stronger is important and all. Yep."

She was not impressed.

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

" _Sylvain."_

Her face made it clear that, depending on whatever came out of his mouth next, she might use him as a target instead.

"Fine! I'll tell you! Just calm down! I might've, possibly, made a bet with Byleth."

"Go on."

"Um, so, if we win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, all my grades go up."

"And if we _don't?"_

"I, uh, have to join the Black Eagles."

The silence was excruciating. After what felt like an eternity, she trudged past him to leave.

"Then we'd better win. Jerk."

The door slammed shut behind her.

_She normally would’ve yelled at me for ages. I think I messed_ _up…_

He grabbed a javelin from the rack and began to throw. Assuming the Black Eagles did win, he’d be leaving Ingrid alone in the Blue Lions. She had done her best not to show it, but Felix leaving had taken a toll on her. If he left as well… 

_Maybe I could convince her to join, too? Though, that depends on her hearing me out if we lose. Unlikely. Dorothea could try? They’re close, aren’t they? Argh!_

Sylvain threw the javelin hard, embedding itself into the target with a resounding thunk.

_I fucked up._

...

Felix, having finished his meal, decided that he probably needed a change of clothes before going back to Dorothea's room. He had slept in his current set, after all. As he opened the door to his room, however, his plans were quickly set askew. An envelope fluttered to the floor, having been slotted in the slit between the door and the frame. The seal that adorned the envelope bore the crest of the Fraldarius Dukedom. Felix turned it over, reading the front.

_ Felix Fraldarius (URGENT) _

"Shit."

With a sigh, he opened the envelope, revealing a short letter apparently written in haste.

_ 'Felix, _

_ I'll have to skip the niceties and keep this brief. As you know, ever since the Tragedy of Duscur, Fraldarius territory has had issues with bandits terrorising villages and towns. In recent weeks, the situation has grown worse. Our troops are spread thin as is and are having trouble putting out the fires that are cropping up, so to speak. I need you to return for a few days to contribute to the defence of our territory. I've managed to pinpoint the location of a particular bandit stronghold, yet we lack the manpower to make a move. Bring as many troops as you can muster. If we can take down this syndicate, the others are sure to follow. Don't bother with a reply. I'll be awaiting your arrival. _

_ Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius.' _

Felix swore again.

_ Damnit, old man! Can't you do anything right? Are you this incompetent? _

He practically kicked his door open and stormed towards the classroom. On the way, he saw just the man he was looking for.

"Professor, I need you for a second."

"Felix, what's wrong?"

He thrust the opened letter into Byleth's hands.

"My old man can't handle some bandits and wants my help. I hate to drag you into my family's affairs but the Knights of Seiros won't get deployed for something this petty."

After quickly scanning through Rodrigue's message, Byleth got the gist.

"So you want to deploy the Black Eagles."

"If they want to, of course."

"I'll make sure they do. Find everyone and assemble in the classroom. I'll brief them and we'll move at once."

"Thank you, professor. I'm sorry that my family has embarrassed itself enough to get into this situation."

"Don't worry about it. Now, go."

...

Dorothea entered the classroom just in time to catch the end of the briefing.

"Don't underestimate these bandits. Syndicates are nothing to scoff at, they hire only the most skilled criminals. Get your equipment ready, we meet by the front gate in ten minutes."

A chorus of affirmation rang out among the students as they ran out of the classroom to gather weapons and vulneraries. Felix, who was already armed and prepared, was the only one who remained, poring over a map of the Fraldarius Dukedom. She called out to him, still unclear on the situation.

"What's going on?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, surprised to see her out of bed.

"Nothing, just a mission."

"To do what?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"My friends are about to risk their lives, of course, it concerns me."

Felix couldn't argue against that. He sighed before beginning to bring her up to speed. 

"My old man needs help driving out some bandits. It's not a big deal."

"Then come with me, I need to get my sword."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not."

Felix's tone was stern, but Dorothea didn't let it deter her.

"I missed the briefing, fill me in on the way."

She turned to leave but was stopped by Felix, who grabbed her by the wrist.

"Dorothea, you're not going."

"I'll be fine!"

"You won't! You got hurt because of me, and you still haven't recovered! I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I don't need you to protect me! I can handle getting hurt!"

"But I _can't!_ If you get hurt again, I-"

He choked on his words.

"Just- Please, Dorothea. It's too dangerous."

She sighed, defeated. Sensing that she wouldn't resist further, Felix let go of her wrist.

"You're right. I'll stay. It's just..."

She _knew_ he was right, but it felt so unfair. Why did she get to stay safely in her bed while her friends fought to the death against ruthless bandits? She should be alongside them. 

"I know how you feel. I'll make sure they return safe and sound. I promise," he said, as if he was reading her mind.

She nodded. Despite his ineptitude for conversation, he always knew just what to say to make her feel at ease.

_I suppose that's one of the reasons I fell for him._

"Promise me one more thing."

"What is it?"

She took a step closer and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Promise me you'll come back alive and safe as well."

He went beet-red and became extremely flustered.

"O-Ok, I, uh, I promise."

_He's so cute._

"Go, they're probably waiting for you."

"Right."

He turned back around as he reached the door, awkwardly looking at the ground.

"I'll be back soon."

"Yeah."

With that, he left Dorothea alone in the classroom. She found herself echoing the same sentiment from earlier that day.

_I hope he comes back soon._

...


	10. Chapter 10

A bell tolled, marking the end of class for the students of the officers academy. They filed out of their classrooms, separating to tend to their various tasks. Dorothea, who had been excused from lessons due to the lack of her teacher and classmates, sat in the courtyard, soaking up the afternoon sun. She was lost in thought, staring at nothing in particular. It had been three days since the Black Eagles departed, meaning that they were approaching, if not already in, Fraldarius territory. She had no doubt that they were capable of handling some bandits, they had faced much worse in their other missions, after all. What worried her was the separation. If someone got hurt, she wouldn't know. If someone needed help, she wouldn't know. She could only sit and wait, frustrating her to no end and adding to the ever-increasing sense of helplessness that she felt. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice Ingrid, who had walked over to her after coming out of class.

"Hey, Dorothea, how're you doing?"

“Oh, I'm good. Don't you have class?"

"We just got let out."

"Huh, I didn't notice."

She slid over on the bench, making room for Ingrid to sit.

"How's your injury? Fully recovered yet?"

"Nearly. Manuela said that some light exercise should be fine, but I have to be careful not to push myself."

"So that's why you didn't go with the rest of the Black Eagles."

"Mhm."

She zoned out again, staring at the grass with her brow furrowed. Noticing her friend's unease, Ingrid took her hand into her own.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Dorothea with a slight shake of her head, "I'm just a bit worried."

"It'll be ok. The professor can handle keeping the students safe. Not to mention, Rodrigue is an excellent knight, he'll no doubt be able to stop the threat, especially with the help of the Black Eagles."

"Felix certainly doesn't seem to think so."

"I admit, their relationship is quite... well... _rocky._ Felix might not agree but he is a good knight. And a good man, too. They weren't always like that. It started after..." Ingrid trailed off.

"The Tragedy of Duscur, right? Glenn's death caused a rift between them."

Ingrid's eyes widened.

"How do you...?"

"He told me."

"I don't think he's ever told anyone until now. He's never been great at making friends."

"You've known him since you were kids, haven't you?"

"Mhm. Me, Felix, Sylvain and Dimitri, we all grew up together. When he transferred to your class, I was honestly quite worried. I thought he might end up alone. I'm glad he can talk to you about things like that."

Dorothea smiled softly.

"Yeah, me too."

An outburst of yelling from the other end of the courtyard interrupted their conversation. The pair looked over to see the familiar sight of Sylvain being berated by a girl who had made the mistake of falling for him. His efforts to defuse the situation were fruitless, as, after a particularly painful-looking slap, she stormed away, red in the face.

Ingrid let out a heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes.

Sensing an opportunity to pry, Dorothea took up a rather personal line of questioning.

"Does it bother you? That he flirts with other girls?"

"Of course it bothers me! Now I have to go and apologise to that poor girl on his behalf in order to save face for House Gautier! I don't know why I even bother at this point, he's just going to do the same again next week."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What are you talking about?" Ingrid huffed indignantly.

Dorothea just giggled, amused by their dynamic.

"Never mind then, it's nothing."

Recognising his situation as a lost cause, Sylvain noticed the girls sitting and walked towards them, sheepishly rubbing his reddened cheek.

"You girls saw that, huh? Ah, heartbreak is so lonely. If only there were someone who could heal my wounded soul. Dorothea, care to join me in town?”

"Not for me, thank you. Perhaps you could take Ingrid?”

Ingrid seemed alarmed at the suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous! And you!" She said, wheeling on Sylvain with a pointed finger. "Don't you have any pride, shamelessly flirting with a girl immediately after getting dumped? I can't believe you sometimes!"

She trudged off, presumably to find the girl and attempt to make amends.

Sylvain ran his hands through his hair as he watched her leave.

"Swing and a miss, huh?"

"You know, you'll never get her attention if you keep flirting with every girl you see. That includes me, by the way."

Sylvain's smile remained, though it seemed far more melancholic than before.

"I was never going to get her attention anyway. I'm trying to move on."

"Oh, so you admit it?"

"What, that I like her? I figured you already knew, no point in hiding it."

"True. If you want my opinion, I think you still have a chance. If you clean up your act a bit and behave, she might look your way. Ingrid values chivalry above everything doesn't she? Try being a bit more chivalrous."

"Easier said than done. I need to work hard, train, pick up my grades. Sounds like a bother, honestly. Though, I might not need to do the last one after the battle of the Eagle and the Lion, so I can square that away."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a bet with the professor. If I win, I get top marks."

"And if you lose?"

"Well, let's make it a surprise shall we? Wouldn't want you going easy on me if you learned what the punishment was."

"Sometimes, I think your stupidity isn't an act."

"Maybe, maybe not. That being said, I can't exactly say I'm confident. If I end up fighting Edelgard, or Felix? I don't like my chances."

"I don't like your chances against any of the Black Eagles.”

"You think that little of me? Kind of harsh, isn't it? I wonder how they're doing right now."

"Hmm. I wonder."

_They better be safe._

...

"ARGH!"

The bandit fell to his knees and toppled over once Felix retracted his sword. The sound of ringing steel could be heard from every direction. Plumes of smoke rose into the air like tendrils, winding their way into the sky. Once the bandits learned that their hideout had been discovered, they torched the town. Luckily, most of the villagers had gotten away before any real damage could be done, the evacuation being led by Rodrigue.

"There's one!"

Felix turned in the direction of the yell to see a group of three bandits, all wielding axes and coming towards him. He tightened his grip on his sword and broke into a sprint.

"Hyah!"

An uppercut deflected the assailant's weapon, leaving him open to an attack from the front. Felix quickly lunged, sinking his sword into the man's chest, then kicked him off his blade. Two to go.

"You fucking brat! We'll kill you!"

The other two advanced as one. Felix sidestepped, narrowly avoiding a heavy overhead strike. Before he could counter, he was nearly blindsided by an attack from the other bandit, which he dodged just in time. Recognising their advantage in numbers, Felix back-pedalled, keeping the pair just out of range. He bided his time, circling, until...

_ There! _

One had grown impatient, taking a step towards him. The second he had, Felix sent an arc of lightning directly into the chest of the other, knocking him to the ground. Turning his attention to the approaching bandit, Felix swung, each stroke calculated. He unleashed a relentless barrage of attacks until, finally, one connected with the bandit's neck. One more left.

Having recovered from the spell, the final bandit lifted himself off the ground. He began to advance, swinging wildly and relying on sheer strength to avenge his fallen comrades. Felix ducked and weaved, not having time to submit an attack of his own. After a few more swings, Felix made the mistake of trying to parry a blow. The power behind the strike knocked his sword out of his hands, sending it skittering against the cobblestones. He fell onto his back, bringing up his hands in a last-ditch effort to defend himself. His attempt was unnecessary, however, as before he could fire off a spell, another hit the bandit from behind. Seizing the opportunity, Felix scrounged up his sword and gutted the man before he had a chance to recover. Breathing heavily, he pulled out his sword and let the bandit fall to the ground. The clacking of hooves against stone told him that his saviour was none other than his father, Rodrigue.

"I don't need your help. I had it under control."

"Did you, now? I know they're just bandits but you shouldn't underestimate them, Felix, and you especially shouldn't take on three at a time."

"Well, since they're 'just bandits', then why are we even here? Surely the Duke of Fraldarius territory should have it under control? Oh, I forgot, the Duke is an incompetent fool who needs to rely on students to fight his battles for him."

Felix's voice was dripping with venom. He hated himself for needing to be saved in that situation, and he hated that it was the old man who did so.

"Felix. This is only a temporary solution while the army is stretched thin. There simply aren't enough soldiers to help every village."

"Then what happens the next time there's a bandit uprising? If the army is occupied, will the great Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius come galloping in on his trusty steed and save the day? Or will he need my help again?"

Rodrigue was annoyed now. This was not a conversation for a battlefield.

"Felix! Pull yourself together. Delegation is not always... seamless. Someday, when you rule this territory, you'll understand that."

Felix scoffed at his father's suggestion.

_ When I rule this territory, huh? _

"We'll see."

He flicked his sword, blood splattering against the ground, then sheathed it. Turning to go to the aid of his classmates, Felix began to walk.

"Felix!"

He spat on the ground in acknowledgement.

...

Dorothea was woken from a fitful sleep by noises from the floor above. A creak in the roof, followed by... was that a door closing? More shuffling sounds and hushed voices were muffled yet audible. Judging by the darkness seen from her window, she surmised that it was past midnight. If the noises were only coming from upstairs, then that meant it was noble students. At this revelation, she awoke completely. Before she knew it, she was upstairs. No one was in the hallway, and it had now quietened down considerably. She found Felix's door and paused for a second. He must be tired, right? But he only just got back. Deciding that an apology would suffice if did end up being asleep, Dorothea lightly rapped against the door. No response. She pressed her ear against the door to listen for breathing, only to be met with silence. She felt her blood run cold.

_ Wait. Think. This is Felix. If he's not here then... _

She practically sprinted towards the training grounds, abandoning any semblance of stealth she had maintained on the way upstairs. Luckily, nobody peeked out from their room to yell at her for waking them up. When she reached the door, she pushed it open frantically. She was met with Felix, training sword in hand, wailing on a practice dummy.

"Felix! Thank goodness!" She ran to him and pulled him into a big hug, arms flung around his neck.

"Woah, hey, calm down!"

After a few more seconds, she let go, noticing how flushed he was from embarrassment.

"Here. You must be freezing."

He took off his winter coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She had forgotten that she was still in her nightgown, a fact that made her blush as well.

"Thanks."

"How about your injury? Shouldn't you be resting?"  


"I'm fine, Manuela cleared me yesterday. How about you? How'd you go? Are you ok?"

He looked away, obviously betraying his discomfort.

"I'm fine. It was fine."

"Felix, you got back and the first thing you did was go to the training grounds in the middle of the night to torture a poor dummy. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, it's just... I realised that I need to think about some things."

Clearly he didn't want to be pushed on it. Dorothea decided to drop the subject.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just remember that I'm here if you want to, yeah? That offer still stands."

The smile that crossed his face tugged on her heartstrings.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Dorothea yawned, a reminder that she had been trying to sleep just a few minutes before.

"Now, were you ever planning on going to bed or were you just going to swing a sword around until you passed out?"

"Right. Sorry. It's a habit."  


"I can tell."

She waited for him to replace the sword on the rack before they began to walk to the dormitories together.

"How was the trip back?"

"Nothing special. Linhardt managed to fall asleep while he was walking, though."

Dorothea burst out laughing, causing Felix's smile to widen as well.

"That certainly sounds like him."

They continued to chat idly as they walked. Despite it only being small talk to pass the time, it filled Dorothea with so much joy and laughter. Not to mention Felix's improvement.  A few months ago, he would've never been able to have such a light-hearted conversation. Dorothea almost didn't notice they were at her door until Felix stopped walking.

"Oh, I didn't realise we were here. You didn't have to walk me, you know?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well... you can't be too careful."

his response warranted a giggle from Dorothea.

"What a gentleman. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Mm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She closed the door behind her, listening to his footsteps as he walked away.

As she was about to climb back into bed, she remembered Felix's coat, which was still wrapped around her shoulders. Made to endure the Faerghus winters, it was thick and sturdy. Instead of her blanket, she pulled the coat tighter around her as she snuggled against it. It was incredibly warm, and it felt like Felix himself was holding her. She laughed at the thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters, was busy with school. On the bright side, exams are over and I have a few weeks off. Yay!
> 
> Hope this chapter was alright, feedback as always is much appreciated.
> 
> The world is a scary place right now, so if you are protesting or out and about in dangerous areas, please stay safe!
> 
> That's all from me.
> 
> v('u')v


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated fluff ahead.

Students milled about the reception hall, chatting amongst themselves as they gathered into houses as per the faculty's instructions. Felix caught snippets of conversations as he shuffled through the crowd towards the rest of the Black Eagles.

"Do you think someone's in trouble?-"

"Maybe they're sacking that new professor-"

"I heard that Rhea-"

"Ugh, this is so boring-"

"Right? Why can't we- Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Realising that the warning had come from the boy Felix just bumped into, he mumbled an apology over his shoulder and finally broke through into his house area. He let out an annoyed sigh before joining the rest of the Eagles.

Caspar was the first to notice his arrival, immediately launching into a conversation.

"Oh! Felix! Hey! Do you know what's going on? They just told us to wait here but I think something's up."

Linhardt, in stark contrast to Caspar's boundless excitement, yawned as he spoke.

"Caspar, you already asked the rest of us. Why would Felix know something we don't?"

"You never know! I feel like you guys keep me out of the loop sometimes..."

Felix shook his head.

"I don't have a clue."

"Is there a mystery for which clues will be needed?" Petra asked, her interest piqued.

"Not like that," Caspar said, "It's a, um, thingy. Linhardt! What's that called?"

"A figure of speech?" He answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, that!"

Leaving the language lesson to the dynamic duo, Felix looked around the rest of the hall. Bernadetta was holding onto Edelgard's cape for dear life, attempting to hide from as many sight-lines as possible, while the princess tried her best to console the quivering girl. Hubert and Ferdinand were next to them, most likely engaged in some high-brow discussion regarding politics and Ferdinand's insistence that he'd be excellent at it. He didn't see Dorothea anywhere, nor the professor, despite the other teachers' attendance. A few minutes later, the former emerged from the crowd. She was uncharacteristically yawning and missing her hat, adorned instead by the coat Felix had lent her last night. She smiled when she noticed him then made her way towards the group.

"I slept in. Didn't miss anything, did I?"

"You didn't. Though, you don't normally wake up this late."

"Well, whose fault do you think that is? You're the one who was waving a sword around in the dead of night."

"Right. Sorry."

"Oh, that reminds me."

She shrugged off the coat and folded it neatly over her arm before handing it back to him.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"Don't mention it."

"Ah, I'm going to miss how warm it is," She pouted, making Felix's heart skip a beat or three.

"You can keep it if you want."

"Huh?"

Felix turned red as he looked away.

"Never mind. Sorry. You wouldn't want some old coat. Forget it."

Her laughter brought his eyes back to her as she took the coat from his hands.

"I can keep it, huh? Thank you, I'll take good care of it."

He awkwardly scratched his neck, unsure of how to respond.

Pretentious laughter rang out behind Felix, drawing his attention to a group of students he didn't recognise. Despite the general hubbub of the crowd, he could hear what they were saying due to their raised voices.

"Did you see that? Imagine being that lovey-dovey with such a slut."

"He has no idea he's getting played, haha."

"That's what makes it funny. Do you think he paid to do her?"

"Reckon I have enough?"

Felix's hand gripped around his sword's hilt, the other clenched into a fist. He was about to turn around and confront them, only to be stopped by Dorothea grabbing his arm.

"Please don't. It's not worth it."

Before he had the chance to argue, a bell sounded from the front of the hall, drawing everyone's attention to the arrival of the Archbishop. Rhea was accompanied by Seteth, as per usual, as well as Byleth, who slipped into place amongst the Black Eagles. A quiet hush had fallen over those in attendance as they waited for Rhea to speak.

"Students of the Officers Academy, as you may well be aware, the battle of the Eagle and the Lion shall take place at the end of the week in Gronder Field. You have been gathered today to receive somewhat of a briefing from the other faculty members. Seteth, If you would."

As the advisor began to drone about the spirit of competition and the importance of safety at all times, Felix tuned him out and began to look around out of boredom. Petra was whispering to Hubert, presumably asking for a definition of some part of Seteth's address. Caspar was rocking back and forth on his heels, occasionally hopping up onto his toes to see above the heads of some of the taller students in front of him.

After a few more minutes of restless 'listening', Felix had enough. He quickly glanced to make sure Byleth wasn't looking in his direction before leaning down to whisper in Dorothea's ear.

"I'm ditching, if the professor notices, can you cover for me?"

She expected he might pull something like this, considering the fact that he had only grown more irritated as Seteth's speech wore on.

"Fine, but wait outside for me. I'm coming too."

Felix furrowed his brow in confusion but didn't argue. After making sure that Byleth's eyes weren't on him, he slipped away into the crowd. Ignoring the annoyed looks from people he bumped into, he pushed past the final few students and reached the door at the back of the hall. He cracked it open as discreetly as possible and slipped through just as quietly. Not one to break a promise, Felix loitered outside of the hall waiting for Dorothea. A few minutes later, she emerged from the same doorway.

"Well, why did you want me to wait for you?" He questioned.

"So we could hang out!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh', do you not want to? How cruel! I never pinned you as the type to toy with a maiden's heart!"

"I didn't mean it like- Ah, whatever."

"So we can hang out?"

"Fine. I was going to train but I suppose I could use a break."

"Great! So, what should we do?"

A good question, one Felix hadn't thought about. He hadn't given his plan much attention beyond getting out of the stuffy interior of the assembly.

"If we hang around here, we'll likely get caught by a monk," he thought aloud.

"Then let's go into town! Ooh, I haven't been in so long!"

"Town, huh? I have been meaning to get my cross-guard repaired."

"Geez, you really only ever think of swords and fighting, don't you? There's so much fun to be had beyond the blacksmith, you'll see!"

If she was that happy about the idea, he wasn't about to complain. With a sigh, he began to walk in the direction of the gate.

"Come on then."

Once she caught up with him, he slowed down to match her stride.

"Ingrid was telling me about this lovely bakery, apparently their sweets are to die for."

"And?"

"Treat me to some!"

Her smile was so wide that Felix couldn't have refused if he wanted to.

"Fine."

"Oh, you will? I thought you'd brush me off."

"Buy them yourself then."

"Hey, no take-backs!"

"Do you want some or not?"

"Yes! Please."

...

After a walk filled with trivial arguing and idle small-talk, the pair stood at the counter of the aforementioned bakery.

"So, what do you want?" Felix asked.

"Hmm. Excuse me miss, my friend came here and told me about a strawberry tart that was divine, I don't suppose those are in stock today?"

The girl staffing the counter lit up at the mention of the tart.

"Oh, you're in luck! We just baked a fresh batch this morning."

"Perfect! I'll have one of those please."

"Of course. And for your boyfriend?"

"Uh, I'm not-"

Before Felix could finish his protest, Dorothea clung to his arm, pulling them closer together. Feeling a soft sensation rub against his elbow, he looked to the side, trying to hide the blush that had fallen over his cheeks.

"He'll have the same," Dorothea ordered for him.

"Great! I'll be back with your order in a second."

The girl disappeared through the door to the kitchen behind her.

"Could you let go of me now?"

She pulled him closer, staring up at him with a playful frown.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"Seriously..."

The girl returned and handed Dorothea a small basket with the tarts after she untangled herself from his arm.

"That'll be 200 gold, please."

Felix reached into his pocket and fished out two gold coins which he then handed over.

"Thank you very much, have a great day!"

After a curt nod from Felix and a 'thank you' from Dorothea, they left the shop.

"Thanks for paying, by the way. You didn't have to."

"Huh? You just told me to treat you."

"I was joking! Well... sort of. Regardless, thanks."

He sighed and began to walk in the direction of the blacksmith's shop.

"Hey, don't you want to eat first?"

"Not hungry. Plus, I don't like sweets. Have mine, I might take a while."

She caught up with him and puffed out her cheeks in mock anger.

"Then what was the point in buying two? Also, I'm coming with you."

"I figured you wanted both. And why are you coming?"

"I want to make the most of our date!"

"Huh? How is this a date?"

"Oh, come on! A boy and a girl, sneaking away to spend a day together in town, how is that not a date?"

When she put it like that, it made Felix far more aware of their situation and far more flustered.

"Are you sure you want to be on a date with me?"

"Yep! No other man would take a woman to a forge on the first date."

Felix sighed. He was no longer flustered.

"I get that you're making fun of me right now but I at least want my trip into town to be practical."

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. Oh, look, there's the blacksmith."

...

They were told to come back in an hour after they finished moulding and fixing a new cross-guard to the sword. With an hour to kill, Dorothea excitedly dragged Felix around to different stores, forcing him to accompany her as she tried on clothes and hats that she never ended up buying.

"Oh, Felix, isn't this cute on me?"

"Sure."

"How about this one?"

"Looks good."

They had fallen into this pattern in every store. Felix's opinion never wavered from 'good' or 'fine', despite Dorothea's best efforts.

She let out a long sigh before replacing the scarf she had been modelling onto the shelf.

"Look, Felix, for future reference, when a girl asks you how she looks, she wants to be complimented."

"Yeah, I get that."

"Oh? You do?"

Her tone made Felix consider heavily before nodding.

"Then, let's try."

She grabbed a different scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"How does this look on me?"

"Good."

She threw up her arms in defeat.

"What did I just say!"

"You said that girls want to be complimented, so I said it looks good!"

"You've said that about literally everything I've tried on!"

"Huh? Because you look good in everything!"

Dorothea blinked a few times before turning around to hide her blush.

"O-Oh, is that s-so?"

"Yeah, why are you... oh."

She looked back at Felix to see that he had turned 180 degrees, though if the shade of red on his ears was any indication, he realised what he had said.

"Well, thank you."

"Y-Yeah. No problem."

...

After checking out a few more shops, Felix returned to the blacksmith to retrieve his repaired sword. He slid it back into its scabbard and paid the smith before returning to Dorothea who had taken a seat on a bench nearby.

"Was there anything else you wanted before we go back?" He asked.

She let out a tired sigh and stretched her arms as she stood up.

"Nope. I'm all set."

"Let's go then."

The pair began the long walk back to the monastery. Dorothea noticed Felix occasionally gripping the hilt of his sword as they walked.

"Excited to try it out?"

"You can tell?"

"Obviously. You're acting like a child who got a new toy," she said while suppressing laughter.

The comparison caused him to scowl.

"I want to get some training in now that it's fixed. That's all."

"Oh, you don't have to hide it, I don't mind."

"I'm not hiding anything," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok! I believe you."

He could only sigh at her antics. As they walked, Felix found himself glancing at her face every so often. She was smiling, but earlier this morning she didn't seem so happy.

"Something on my face? You've been looking at me for a while now."

"Uh- no, nothing like that."

"Oh? What, then?"

"Um, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course. Why?"

"This morning, those guys in the hall... I was wondering if you're ok."

"Oh, that? Forget it, I'm fine."

Felix stopped walking.

_That's what you always say._

"You're not fine."

Dorothea stopped as well, turning to look at him.

"Felix, really. I'm used to it." There was an almost pleading quality to her voice.

"That doesn't make it ok!"

His sudden rise in volume surprised her. She studied his face for a moment, sensing his determination. She let out a long sigh.

"I know that I have that kind of reputation among the other students. I don't blame them. I'd probably think the same thing If I were in their position. A commoner girl selling herself to Nobles for money or power. Sometimes the rumours get a bit out of hand."

Felix gripped his sword hilt, something that was becoming a bit of a habit when he was angry.

"Then-"

"Then what? Tell everyone they're not true? Fight anyone who says those things?"

He couldn't say anything in response. Sensing that she was maybe getting a bit harsh, Dorothea softened her tone.

"Look, Felix. It's just something I have to deal with. There is no solution. No dragon to slay. You already do enough."

"Do enough? I don't do anything!"

"That's not true. Remember when I first got injured? And you slept in the hallway, studying medical books and journals trying to help me?"

"Of course, I remember not being able to do anything to help you, just like now."

She shook her head softly.

"I told you this before at some point, the fact that you were there is help enough. It's the same thing now. The fact that you want to help me so much is comforting. It's like, even if everyone in the world were against me, I know you'd still be there on my side picking a fight with the nearest person who insulted me. So it's ok."

He looked unconvinced but didn't argue further.

"As long as you're ok."

They resumed walking towards the monastery.

"Thank you," she said in a quiet voice.

"Sure. Anytime."

The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence, both parties having said what they needed to. That is, until, they reached the monastery gate. Upon seeing Byleth standing under the open portcullis with arms crossed and an unreadable face, Felix summed it up best.

"Oh, fuck."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the gap between chapters. I started writing, spent like two or three weeks going over it and changing it and rewriting it, hated it, deleted it all and wrote this instead. Basically I made everything way too complicated and hard on myself so I started thinking, 'why don't they just like... chill'. So that's what they did! I'm also going to warn you if you are keeping up with this fic, updates are probably going to be spaced out similar to the length between this chapter and the last. Life is a thing that happens so motivation has been pretty hard to come by recently in terms of writing. Don't worry though, I have no intention of abandoning this fic, just that it might be a while between chapters. I appreciate you reading, comments/feedback/criticism all welcome.
> 
> TL;DR - Slower updates, sorry pal


	12. Chapter 12

"890, 897, 898... great, this one's from 1101," said Felix, as he pulled the hefty encyclopaedia from the shelf.

"Put it with the rest, we'll sort out the 12th century later," called Dorothea, as she, too, crouched in front of a shelf, pulling books out at random and checking their dates.

After the pairs' brief stint away from the monastery, Byleth decided that reorganising the history section would be a suitable punishment. For the past two days, their free time was spent in the library, slowly working through the daunting task of sorting through the bookshelves. Normally, Felix would have simply walked out, scoffing at how ridiculous it was to organise a shelf. Byleth had anticipated this reaction, however, and delivered an ultimatum on their first day on the job.

"If you don't get it done, neither of you will participate on the weekend."

The combination of barring him from a fight, along with the threat that his actions would affect Dorothea, quickly put an end to Felix's protest.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Dorothea asked, making conversation. Not one to work in silence, she often made small talk as the hours dragged on.

"Hmph, naturally. You saw Sylvain's face when he dropped by to gloat. I owe him a good beating," he replied, very much anticipating the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion.

"You two get along well."

"Hardly. I've known him since we were children, so I have to be able to at least tolerate him."

"I heard. Ooh, I want to know what you were like as a kid! Remind me to ask him next time I see him."

"I'll slit his throat if he tells you."

"Kidding! Don't do that! I won't ask!"

"As long as you get it."

"Fine. Kid Felix, off-limits, got it."

"I don't mind if you ask, as long as you don't ask _him._ "

"In that case, did you have a girlfriend when you were younger?"

"Haven't you already asked me that?"

"Tch, so you remember."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"Usually you get super flustered when I ask questions like that."

'So I'm just entertainment, huh?"

"Yep!"

"... Just get back to work."

They lapsed back into silence, occasionally calling out dates and titles that belonged somewhere else. After a little while, Dorothea began to hum a little tune out of boredom that carried to where Felix was working. He smiled softly and carried on perusing the shelves.

Many hours later, Dorothea slotted away the last book that needed sorting and let out a deep sigh of relief. She turned to Felix to suggest getting something sweet to celebrate, only to see that he had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Jeez, no wonder it felt so quiet."

She dropped into the chair across from him and let out a yawn.

"I guess a nap couldn't hurt..."

...

Byleth paced in front of the Black Eagles nervously. They were only half an hour away from starting, and Felix and Dorothea were nowhere to be seen. All plans he had drawn up heavily relied on their respective skills. If they didn't show up, he would have to improvise.

_Did something happen to them? They wouldn't have snuck out again, not since... Did they not finish and thought I was serious!?_

Naturally, his face conveyed none of this inner turmoil. In fact, most of the students thought nothing was amiss, and that his pacing was more out of impatience than anything. Edelgard, however, had been working with him long enough to recognise that her professor was a little troubled. She threw him a lifeline as to not alarm the other students. After all, morale was everything in battle.

"Professor, a word, please?"

"Of course."

They walked a little ways away from the rest of the class until they were out of earshot.

"We need a plan if they don't show up."

"Right. Well, we'll have to compensate for the-"

He was cut off by a cheer from behind them. When they turned, they saw the class jeering at Felix and Dorothea as they ran in their direction, armour haphazardly thrown on and untightened.

Byleth breathed a small sigh of relief before adopting a stern tone.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, professor... we... fell asleep... library..." Dorothea panted.

"We finished, though," said Felix as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Well, I suppose you're here now. Get yourselves sorted out," he said, eyeing the state of their armour.

After laying out battle plans and getting every student organised, they began to break off into formations. Byleth took his place beside Edelgard.

"So, professor, how do you like our chances?"

"Honestly? It's anyone's game. We mustn't underestimate our opponents."

"In other words...?"

Byleth cracked a rare smile.

"Should be easy."

"Confidence is good, professor, but arrogance is most undesirable," she teased, smiling back.

A trumpet sounded from the top of the spectator hill.

The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion had started.

...

Seteth peered down at the battlefield to survey the students' progress. Twenty minutes had passed since the start of combat, and all three houses were relatively equal in terms of losses. The Blue Lions had been quick to seize the ballista, inflicting some damage against the Golden Deer before being overpowered by an offensive launched by Caspar and Linhardt. The Black Eagles and the Golden Deer appeared to have had similar battle plans, dividing their forces and slipping into the forest to engage in guerrilla warfare, in sharp contrast to the Blue Lions who had dug into a defensive stance as soon as they gained control of the centre of the field. As he took all of this in, Rhea waved him over to where she stood.

"Your thoughts so far, Seteth?"

"If nothing else, their progress since the previous mock battle is remarkable."

"Quite. Especially the house leaders, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not sure I follow, Lady Rhea."

"Well, their strategies are rather indicative of their personalities in my opinion. It would be quite uncharacteristic of Claude to dig in for a siege, for example. Prince Dimitri, on the other hand..."

"Ah, I see."

"Bearing that in mind, what do you make of the Black Eagles' strategy?"

"It certainly doesn't seem like something Lady Edelgard would come up with, hiding away in the sidelines. I suppose you could call it the professor's influence?"

"My thoughts exactly. I look forward to the outcome of today's battle," she finished, with a knowing smile.

...

"We'll take Ingrid and Annette, Felix, you circle around and see if you can't break through the line," whispered Edelgard.

"Can you take them on your own? Surely three is better than two," he shot back.

"Rest assured, Fraldarius, we are more than capable. Now, go," Hubert chimed in. The look in his eye made it clear that arguing would not be wise.

Felix nodded, then crept through the tree-line, careful to stay out of the defender's line of sight. A few moments later, a loud cry sounded out, followed by the recognisable crack of wooden weapons colliding. Utilising his classmates' distraction, Felix broke into a run. Just as he was about to reach the flank of where most of the Blue Lions were situated, the sound of galloping hooves brought him to a stop. Seconds later, Sylvain, riding on horseback, broke through the gap in the trees, lance trained on Felix. Quickly bringing up his sword, Felix parried away the blow as he sidestepped the steed.

Sylvain threw out a light taunt as he rounded to face Felix once again.

"Been a while since we've duelled, huh buddy?"

"Hardly a duel if you're on a horse."

Sylvain laughed at his comment.

"Call it a joust, then?"

Felix opted to use his sword to reply. Recognising the disadvantage, he surged forward and hacked at the steed's ankle, causing it to bray painfully.Upon hurting the animal, Felix winced, however, it had the intended effect. The horse nearly bucked Sylvain off its back, who managed to hang on by clawing desperately at the reigns.

Amidst the confusion, Felix had sheathed his sword and was now holding out his hands, a familiar tingling sensation making its way into his palms. The streak of lightning was directed once more at the mare, who bucked violently under the duress of the spell, flinging Sylvain from his saddle before breaking into a gallop away from the scene.

"Fine," panted Sylvain as he picked himself up, "we can duel then."

Felix was quick to press his advantage, unsheathing his sword and breaking into a flurry of strikes. His blows were expertly blocked by Sylvain's lance, but he was gaining ground.

"Well, isn't someone fired up?"

"Shut up!"

Felix quickened his rate of attack. His swings were met with Sylvain's lance time and time again, occasionally catching his gauntlet or his shoulder. He was growing tired, as, unlike Sylvain, he had been on his feet the entire battle. Sylvain began to recognise sloppiness in his attack patterns, trying to work out a way to get a strike in. The opportunity didn't present itself, however, as Felix upheld his relentless barrage. With a final effort, he brought up his sword and swung down hard, breaking Sylvain's lance clean in half. Sylvain, now disarmed with the blunt wooden tip of Felix's faux sword pointed at his throat, let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, I concede. Man, thought I had a chance too."

"Hmph. About time."

"I gotta learn some magic, that was deadly. Maybe I'll get Dorothea to teach me, too."

The glare Felix aimed at him sent a chill down his spine.

"O-Or Mercedes would be fine. Haha."

...

Rhea stood, causing the din of the dining hall to fall to a low whisper.

"Students, I'd like to commend you on a wonderfully fought battle. Gronder Field has not seen such remarkable talent in a very long time. Of course, congratulations are in order. To the Black Eagle house, well done on an excellent victory."

At her words, the Black Eagles erupted in cheers, met by a smattering of applause from the defeated houses.

Her speech continued, but everyone had stopped listening and was back to talking amongst their tables.

"-And then, he goes 'SHUT UP!', right? Starts wailing on me! I think I still have bruises..."

Sylvain had slotted himself in between Felix and Byleth, much to the chagrin of the former.

"And what are you doing here, exactly?" Said Felix, through gritted teeth.

"You don't know? I'm a Black Eagle now!"

"Huh?"

Felix looked to the professor, who simply nodded in confirmation before getting up to leave.

"Haha, get used to it, pal. Oh! Dorothea! Come sit with us!"

Dorothea, who had been passing by after getting a drink, took Sylvain up on his offer and sat at their table.

"Hey, Sylvain's in our house now!" Felix told her, desperate for someone to share in his irritation.

"I know."

"You know?"

"He told me the other day. Oh, that reminds me, what are you going to do about Ingrid?" She said, turning to Sylvain.

"What about her?"

"Well, how are going to confess if you never see each other?"

"Confess? Huh? Sylvain, what'd you do?"

Felix gripped his fork with so much force that it nearly bent.

"Nothing! Calm down!" Said Sylvain, hands up in a placating manner.

Felix looked to Dorothea for answers, who was happy to oblige.

"He likes Ingrid, but he's too much of a coward to say it."

"Huh? Is that true? How come I didn't know about this?" He rounded on Sylvain.

"Alright, yes! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!"

Felix sighed forcefully.

"I suppose she'd be better off with you than some socialite."

"So he approves! What are you waiting for, Gautier, go get her!" teased Dorothea.

"Ah, jeez, give me a break. Never should have told you that."

Byleth returned to the table with a piece of paper in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have our next mission. Meet me in the classroom in ten minutes."

"Already? What is it?" Questioned Dorothea.

"There have been some disturbing reports recently. We may need to pacify the situation in Remire Village."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! Again, sorry for the wait, school sucks. A lot. I also feel like I lost a bit of steam over these last few chapters, but I have some ideas that I can't wait to write about for the next few chapters, so hopefully that's something to look forward to. Thank you everybody for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos, it means so much to me. See you (hopefully) soon. u(^w^)u


	13. Chapter 13

"O-On second t-thought, I really shouldn't have c-come," Bernadetta whimpered, as the Black Eagles continued marching to the nearby Remire Village.

"Bernie, you have been here too long!" Petra affirmed.

"Eek! I knew it! Everyone really DOES hate me! I'll go back, I swear!"

"No one hates you. What Petra means to say is that we've come too far to turn back now," Edelgard assured her.

The resident shut-in nodded nervously and held her bow even closer to her chest.

Towards the back of the group, Sylvain walked alongside Felix and watched on in amusement.

"Man, I knew this class would be a blast."

"Hmph. Just don't drag us down," Felix huffed.

Picking up the pace, he left Sylvain to plod along on his own.

He was still miffed that his friend had been serious about joining their class. Felix had left the Blue Lions because he had decided that there was no future for him there. Ingrid and Sylvain could look out for each other, and the Boar had his lapdog to keep him company. He had no ties to the other members of his former class and was quick to make the decision to transfer. Hindsight being what it is, he should have perhaps taken a little longer to mull it over, though ultimately, Felix now felt that he belonged with the Black Eagles. Sylvain, on the other hand, had thrown his hat in the ring for a stupid bet that he probably knew he'd never win and was now goofily walking along with the rest of them.

After the briefing the night before, Felix had taken Sylvain aside for a word.

 _"_ Hey, are you serious about this? The professor would let you go back to the Blue Lions if you're not," he pressed.

"What's with the third degree, dude?"

"Answer the question."

"Jeez, alright. I wanted a change, is that so hard to believe?"

"It is. What about Ingrid? Are you fine leaving her with the Boar?"

"He's really not like that, man. I don't know what you saw but he's changed. Plus, Ing is more than capable of defending herself."

He couldn't refute that fact. Even Felix had lost to her in training a number of times growing up.

"Tch, fine, I'll drop it. But if you start acting up I'll-"

"Yes, yes, very scary, but if you'll excuse me, I actually had a dinner planned tonight with a very lovely lady, so I'll be off."

The abrupt change of subject had caught Felix off-guard. As Sylvain walked off, his smile transformed into an unreadable grimace.

His attitude persisted even today, as they marched. After Felix strode ahead, Sylvain lingered at the rear, lost in thought.

Ingrid hadn't spoken to him since the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. In all the excitement leading up to the fight, he'd almost forgotten how angry she'd been when he told her that he might become a Black Eagle. Now that it had become a reality, she'd been avoiding him whenever their paths crossed. He would see her leave the dining hall just as he entered, or in the morning, if they left their rooms at the same time, she mysteriously disappeared back into hers to search for something she forgot. Felix's pep talk last night didn't help him either. Of course he wanted to be able to protect Ingrid. Naturally, it'd end up being her protecting him, but it was the sentiment that mattered.

_I need to talk to her. We can't leave things like this._

His resolve would have to wait, however, as they had reached the edge of the forest and Remire Village came into view. Immediately, you could tell there was a problem. Plumes of smoke billowed from collapsed houses, mixed screams of pain and terror carrying all the way up the hill. Following the rest of his new classmates, Sylvain readied his lance and broke into a run.

...

Felix found himself back to back with Caspar and Ferdinand as the rampaging villagers advanced.

"We can't kill them! They're under some kind of spell or something!" Cried Caspar over the havoc of battle.

"What do you suggest we do then!?" Called Felix as he swatted away a possessed man with the flat of his sword.

"It must be Tomas' doing! We have to stop him!" Instructed Ferdinand as he sidestepped an axe, "We'll deal with these ruffians! Go!"

As his friends did their best to evade the twisted villagers' attacks, Felix peeled away in search of Tomas. The former librarian's transformation into the pale visage of Solon had shocked the students before he vanished into a flash of purple light. Felix reasoned that if Solon was the one behind this, he'd have to be nearby to watch the chaos unfold. Sprinting, he pushed past two more feral villagers, shoving one to the ground as he went, and turned into the main street. He pounded down the road, dimly aware of a dull throbbing in his skull. As he rounded the corner, he nearly bowled Dorothea over, managing to stop himself just in time.

"Felix! Are you okay?" She cried frantically.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm-"

He looked himself over and was surprised to see blood staining his sleeve. Did he get cut? Grazed? He couldn't remember.

"Quick, come here."

Dorothea held her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, a warm, fuzzy feeling washed over his body, the pain in his arm that he wasn't even aware of ceasing immediately.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Hey, calm down, what's going on?" She sounded more worried now than when he was bleeding.

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

She grabbed Felix's sword hand and showed him how tightly he was holding it, his knuckles white with the strain. The throbbing in his head intensified, adrenaline slowly losing its effect.

"Your eyes are wandering all over the place, take a breath," she instructed.

He did as he was told, suddenly becoming aware of his thundering heartbeat and vice-like grip on his sword.

"Oh, I didn't realise. It's just... it's very similar... similar to four years ago. These villagers... Gah, my head hurts. I think Solon is using some kind of magic or something."

She realised that he was talking about the Tragedy of Duscur. The subject hadn't cropped up since that time in her room, though it was obvious that something about their current situation had reminded him of the massacre that took the life of his brother.

"People were affected like this during the Tragedy?"

"I don't know... I can't recall, but it seems familiar. We need to stop Solon, then we can figure it out."

Felix had started to calm down, the pain in his head slowly dissipating.

"Let's search for him. If we stop him, the villagers should go back to normal, right?"

"Hopefully."

They set off for the Northern end of the village, where the damage seemed the most intense. Sticking to the backstreets, they slowly made their way towards the sizeable windmill that marked the edge of town. As they slipped through a fence, a nearby scream caught their attention.

"That sounded like-"

"Bernadetta," Dorothea finished.

They ran in the direction of the cry, slowly able to make out the sound of ringing steel. Turning into the plaza, they were met with the sight of Bernadetta crawling away, blood pooling beneath her as she whimpered, shielded by Linhardt and Sylvain, both panting heavily. They were staring down an impossibly dark stallion, atop of which sat an armoured imitation of the Grim Reaper, scythe stained crimson with the blood of their friend.

"Death Knight!" Felix snarled, sword already aimed at the horseman's head.

"Wait!" Dorothea cried, pulling him back behind the wall.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!"

"Shh, he hasn't seen us yet! We can take him by surprise, but we have to wait for an opportunity!"

"We have one!" He argued, eyes wild.

"Felix! Listen to me!" She grabbed his free hand and squeezed tightly. "I know how you feel, but you have to calm down. You think you're the only one who wants revenge?"

At that, he stopped struggling, though the grip on his sword was still tight.

"Right. Sorry."

"Wait for Linhardt and Sylvain. When they try something, we'll attack from behind."

He nodded his affirmation, fidgeting restlessly as they waited for a chance to strike.

Their opportunity came when the Death Knight wound up his scythe.

"You are wasting my time. I shall make your deaths quick."

At his proclamation, Linhardt fired a slash of wind at the Death Knight, setting him off-balance for a moment.

"Now!"

Felix felt a sweltering heat behind him as Dorothea's fireball flew over his head. It hurled into the horseman's back, searing away some of his armour. Sylvain began to charge in tandem with Felix, lance and sword forming a two-pronged attack. The Death Knight glared at Sylvain, swatting away the tip of his lance and wrenching it from his hands. As he brought up his scythe to inflict the final blow, he felt a blade pierce the skin of his back. Felix drove his sword as far as he could into the small of the Death Knight's back, then, channelling all his effort, felt lightning surge through his arms and into the blade. The Death Knight let out a guttural cry, before blindly swinging his scythe behind him. The shaft caught Felix in the ribs, knocking him to the side. Linhardt launched another ferocious gust of wind, threatening to pull the horseman from his saddle. The students regrouped, forming a circle around the now bleeding and bruised Death Knight. He pulled Felix's sword from his back and let it fall to the ground with a clatter. 

"I do not have time for your insolence. Do not think you have escaped me."

With that, he was consumed by the enveloping purple light that they had grown accustomed to seeing.

"Coward!" Felix yelled, scrambling to pick up his sword and looking for any sign of the adversary.

"He's gone," said Linhardt calmly. "Dorothea, I need your help attending to Bernadetta."

The pair rushed to the girl's side and began tending to the wound on her leg.

Felix clenched his fists angrily.

"I'll kill him," he declared.

"Maybe so, but not right now. These villagers need our help," reasoned Sylvain. "Those two will look after Bernadetta. Come on, let's put a stop to this."

After a deep breath, Felix nodded.

"Let's go find Solon."

...

The walk back to the monastery was a long one. No one spoke, save for the occasional wince from Bernadetta or Caspar, who had wounded his arm. Many villagers had died, and Solon and the Death Knight had gotten away. The air of failure followed the Black Eagles all the way to the gate. Once they arrived, Byleth dismissed them without a word and let them shuffle off on their own. Felix went straight to the training ground to work out his frustrations. Every blow inflicted against the dummy was accompanied by another inkling that he could have done more. He swung his sword down hard against the straw.

_You could have saved those villagers._

He swung from the side, following through until his blade met wood.

_You let the Death Knight escape._

Now, an uppercut, slicing one of the bindings in half.

_After what he did to Dorothea, you let him go._

Straw spilled from the cleft, piling on the ground.

_And what about Solon? what did you do to stop him? Run around like a fool._

He struck with enough force to split the dummy in half.

"Jeez, what'd he ever do to you? Poor guy."

Dorothea closed the door behind her and walked to where he was standing.

"Nothing," Felix shook his head and tossed his sword aside.

She gave him a gentle smile before wordlessly pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in turn and rested his chin on top of her head. After a moment, she began to sob into his shirt. They stayed like that for a while, supporting each other, until Dorothea calmed down enough to speak.

"Could we have done more?" She sniffled, head still buried in his chest.

"Maybe we could have. I don't know. But we're alive, at least."

Felix tightened his hold.

"Yeah. At least there's that," she chuckled.

Silence reigned once again as they remained in their embrace for a little while longer.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "he'd almost forgotten how angry she'd been when he told her that he might become a Black Eagle."
> 
> Yup definitely Sylvain that forgot. Mhm. 100% Sylvain. Me, the author, remembered this plot point with perfect clarity.
> 
> Jokes aside, this chapter got a bit heavy, but next one will have unprecedented amounts of fluff, I promise (Spoiler alert, the next event in the game is the grand ball, do with that information what you will).
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you next time \\(^c^)/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I just want to get this out. It is very cringe. I apologise in advance.

After a painstakingly long history lesson, the bell signalling the end of class tolled.

"Ok, that's that. Before you go, though, I've got some news to share," Byleth called. "This month, Garreg Mach will be holding a Grand Ball."

There was a ripple of excitement among the more sociable members of the Black Eagles. Ferdinand, who relished in big events, seemed particularly excited. On the other side of the coin, Bernadetta, Hubert and Felix wore similar pained expressions. 

"I don't suppose it will be optional?" Hubert chanced.

"No. It won't. Everyone must go."

"Ooh, do we get to wear dresses?" Asked Dorothea, excited.

"No. Uniform only."

"Tch."

"Any other questions?"

"Do we have to d-dance?" Bernadetta squeaked.

"Not if you don't want to. Oh, that does remind me, there will be an inter-house dance competition to decide the winner of the White Heron Cup. Any volunteers?"

Dorothea, who had begun packing away her materials, looked up with piqued interest.

"Is it solo or partner dancing?" She asked.

"Partner, I believe. Though, only one student has to be from the house that the team is representing. Feel free to invite a member from another house."

"Ooh, I'll do it then!"

"Sure. Just inform me of your partner when you find one."

At that, Byleth gathered his things and left in a hurry, as per usual.

"He's always busy, isn't he?" Dorothea observed.

"Mhm," Felix replied noncommittally as he, too, collected his belongings.

"Hey, wait a minute."

He picked up his last book and turned to the door.

"I know you can hear me!"

She slid in front of him, blocking his escape. Felix could have sworn he saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"Be my dance partner!"

He sighed heavily. Upon hearing that there would be a ball, he expected something like this might happen.

"No. No way."

"Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Do you hate me that much?"

She pulled her best puppy dog eyes to try and guilt him.

"Wha- No, of course not. I just don't dance."

He slid past her and hurried from the classroom, though she followed him out.

"I can teach you!"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

Felix wheeled around to face her.

"Look. I'm not going to do it. Find someone else to be your partner."

Dorothea brought her hands to her hips and huffed in exasperation.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"Good. Later."

Felix kept walking. Once he was out of sight, Dorothea let her hands fall to her sides and sighed.

_I don't want to do it if it's not with you, dummy._

...

Felix was on his way to his room from the training grounds when one of the monastery couriers approached him.

"Are you Mr Felix Fraldarius?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"A letter, sir."

Felix took the envelope and checked the handwriting across the front.

_To Felix Hugo Fraldarius._

A glance at the back revealed the wax seal of the Fraldarius family.

"Shit!"

The courier shifted uncomfortably.

"Any problems, sir?"

"Sorry. It's none of your concern."

Felix nodded his thanks and stormed away to his room. After slamming the door he ripped open the envelope and tossed it to the floor. As he paced, he read;

_Dear Felix,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. Things were busy in the territory for a while but they have finally started to calm down. I saw this respite as a good time to talk to you about your future. Once you have completed your time at the Academy, you must return to the Dukedom. There is still much to learn about the leadership and responsibility required to run a county. I shall take you under my wing so you can get firsthand experience of what it means to lead. Also, on the subject of your future, I have arranged several marriage meetings to find you an appropriate wife. I understand that Miss Galatea and yourself would be uncomfortable in matrimony after what happened to Glenn, however, I'm afraid you mustn't put it off any longer. You are the last heir of the Fraldarius family, and I pale to think about what should become of our bloodline if you proceed to stubbornly refuse a bride-_

There was more written, though Felix neglected to read it as he began to tear up the letter.

_Last heir? Bloodline? Is that all I'm good for in his eyes? Why even bring up Glenn and Ingrid? 'I pale to think', fuck off! Marriage meetings? I don't want to marry some political bargaining chip! I want..._

He angrily slammed his fist into the door, splintering the wood and bloodying his knuckles. What did he want? Felix's mind filled with images of a teasing smile, of auburn hair tucked under a cap that only she could pull off, eyes that put the most beautiful forests to shame.

He ripped a pen from his drawer and sat down to write a letter of his own.

_To Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius,_

_I denounce my noble title. I am now Felix Fraldarius, the commoner. I am no longer your son, you are no longer my father. Feel free to announce whoever you see fit as the heir of the Fraldarius family._

_Goodbye._

He hastily stuck it into an envelope and scrawled Rodrigue's name across the front before setting out to get it sent. When he turned into the courtyard, he saw Dorothea. The spike in his heart rate was short-lived, however, as she was slowly rocking in time with Ferdinand, their arms around each other. Felix felt a knot form in his stomach, while a sensation not dissimilar to bile threatened to escape his throat. Just as he swallowed it down and turned to take another route to the courier's, Dorothea noticed him and called out.

"Hey, Felix!"

He turned to see her jog towards him, cheeks slightly flushed.

"I was just practising for the dance competition with Ferdinand," she said, panting lightly.

"Is that so?" He replied, trying desperately to maintain a visage of nonchalance.

"What about you?"

"Oh, uh, sending a letter."

He gestured slightly with the hand that was clutching the envelope.

Upon seeing it, Dorothea gasped.

"Felix, you're bleeding!"

He remembered his knuckles and looked down to see that though some of the blood had dried, they were still, in fact, bleeding.

"Oh, right."

"How did you do this again?" She muttered as she cast a healing spell on his hand.

"Do what?"

"Injure yourself and not realise until I find you."

"I, uh, I don't know. Don't feel it I guess."

"Well stop acting tough and just tell me next time!"

"R-right."

_I thought she hated Ferdinand? Why are they..._

For better or worse, she interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, since you aren't doing the competition with me, you at least owe me one dance!"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah."

"Then it's a promise!"

Her smile almost made him forget about Ferdinand until he cleared his throat from the courtyard.

"Oops, sorry, I probably shouldn't keep him waiting," she apologised. "I'll see you later!"

As she ran back to Ferdinand, the knot reformed in Felix's stomach. When he turned back at the edge of the courtyard to look at them entwined, it only got tighter.

...

The reception hall had been transformed for the night of the ball. In one corner, a stage housed the musicians providing the night's entertainment, a playful melody twinkling across the hall courtesy of the violinist. Tables were set up around the edge, though none were occupied. Everyone was on the improvised dancefloor, laughing with friends and caught up in a lively caper. Almost everyone. Felix Hugo Fraldarius was, as expected, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, clearly not intending to dance. He wasn't alone, however, as Sylvain stood next to him, pestering the swordsman.

"Sorry man, I'd offer to dance but I'd hate the ladies to get the wrong idea about you."

"Hah? And what idea would that be?"

"Well... I'll accept you no matter what."

"Shut up. And quit smirking like that, it's gross."

"Aren't you gonna dance with Dorothea? I haven't seen her. Oh! What if she snuck off with a guy? Scandalous!"

Felix's glare was a sufficient enough response.

"O-Or not, haha. She's competing, right? I don't think the contestants can come in yet. Not until the competition actually starts."

He was proven right a few minutes later. Once the song ended, Alois began to shepherd students to the wings to clear the dancefloor. Once that was achieved, he announced in his booming voice the beginning of the White Heron Cup.

"Our first contestants, the man of mischief himself, accompanied by the sultan of slacking, Claude von Riegan and Hilda Goneril!"

The first pair came out to rowdy cheers and applause, especially from the Golden Deer.

"Following them, the inseparable duo, competent and not, healer and damage dealer, Mercedes von Martritz and Anette Dominic!"

Welcomed by resounding applause, the pair entered the dancefloor giggling.

"Last, but most certainly not least. Some might even say that they're OVERqualified for this competition, the former diva of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, accompanied by the most prestigious student at this academy, if you believe what he says, Dorothea Arnault and Ferdinand von Aegir!"

Ferdinand strutted with confidence that only he could have, while Dorothea, ever the people pleaser, waved and blew kisses to the audience.

On the count of three, the band broke into a waltz and the competition began. People whooped and shouted encouragement at the members of their respective houses, occasionally jeering the others, though Felix's eyes were glued to one partnership. Ferdinand moved in perfect tandem with Dorothea, so much so that it was impossible to tell who was leading who. The sight made Felix sick. Sylvain noticed his friend's clenched fists and raised his voice over the din of the crowd.

"That could have been you, you know?"

Felix furrowed his brow further.

"I need some air."

He stamped past Sylvain and pushed through the crowd to the door. Once outside, he was hit by the chill of the monastery at night. He considered getting his coat from his room until he remembered that he had given it to Dorothea. The memory sent a pang of regret to his stomach.

He walked aimlessly as his mind wandered.

Sylvain had been right, of course. Ferdinand hadn't done anything wrong, though Felix still felt an insatiable rage fall over him whenever he saw the young noble. He could have easily avoided this feeling of jealousy if he hadn't stubbornly refused Dorothea's offer. He could have avoided a lot of things if he was wasn't as stubborn as he was.

Before Felix realised, his feet had carried him to the base of the Goddess Tower. With nothing else to do, he let out a sigh and began to ascend the steps. The balcony overlooked most of the monastery, a dim glow emanating from the windows of the reception hall. Felix wasn't one to fawn over scenery, though even he could appreciate the clear sky and the brightness of the stars. He watched them as the time passed, slowly blinking in and out of view. He didn't realise how long it had been until the sound of the door closing resonated from the bottom of the staircase. After a few moments, Dorothea appeared at the top of the stairs, panting.

"Phew, tough climb. I've been looking all over for you!"

"H-Huh? Why?"

She pouted in her usual manner, sending Felix's heart spiralling out of control.

"You owe me a dance!"

He recalled the conversation in the courtyard.

"Right, sorry. Uh..."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You can make it up to me right now."

"How?"

"Dance with me!"

"Um, here?"

"Yup!"

" _Right now_ right now?"

"Mhm!"

Felix bashfully scratched his head and looked away.

"I- Um- Well, I suppose that's fine, I gu-"

She cut him short by grabbing his hand in her own, the other resting on his shoulder.

"Um, I don't-"

"Here."

She directed his other hand to her waist and began to lead him in a slow dance, accompanied only by the sounds of their awkward shuffling and racing heartbeats. Felix quickly got the hang of it, matching her pace. She giggled and raised up their arms to perform a twirl, painfully slow but fun nonetheless.

"You're not too bad at this." She said in a quiet tone.

"You're a good teacher."

"Where have I heard that before?" She chuckled.

They continued to sway until their dance slowly morphed into a gentle embrace. They stayed that way, quietly rocking from side to side until Dorothea spoke, her voice small.

"Hey."

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Felix stopped abruptly, his face immediately flushed red.

"I- Wha- Huh- Wai- Uh- HUH?"

She giggled into his chest and said it again, smiling.

"I love you."

"Well, I mean, I love you too, but- I'm not a noble anymore."

"You denounced your title?"

"Yeah. I can't guarantee you anything."

"I don't care."

"I'm not good at communicating."

"You think I don't know that? I had to say 'I love you' twice, idiot."

He blushed again.

"I don't know how to treat a woman."

"Clearly."

"Are you really fine with me?"

"It has to be you."

She cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment of shock, Felix wrapped his arms tighter around her and reciprocated.

When they separated, both were blushing and couldn't help but laugh.

"Took you long enough," Dorothea whispered.

She pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY DAMNIT!!! Sickening shoujo confession scene out of the way, next chapter gets dark. I'm not sure if I'll continue this into the timeskip (as in what I've done so far w/ following every event chronologically) or just do like some bonus timeskip epilogue chapters. Let me know what you think. Oh, I combined the White Heron Cup and the ball bc why wouldn't they be on the same day? Also, partner dancing because angst and also Claude and Hilda would kill it??? That's it, see you next time d( >_・ )

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing! If I am garbage and should never touch a keyboard again, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> I am a full-time student, so I'm not sure how often this will get updated.
> 
> Nevertheless, I appreciate anyone who read this far, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
